The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype!
by Rylan The Prototype
Summary: What would happen if a boy who jumps through dimensions to train was sent to Naruto's world and help him with his dream to become the greatest ninja ever? Godlike NarutoxHarem&OcxHarem! Civilian Council,Sasuke&Sakura Bashing! Slight Jiraiya bashing...this being written in Rp style so no flaming for the way it's written! And please go easy on me this is my first fanfiction people
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning Of Something New**

* * *

"What's up?":Talking  
"**I'M THE MIGHTY KYUUBI**":demon/devil/summoning/or angry yelling  
"**Shadow Clone Justu**!":name of an attack  
*_Now what am I going to do?_*:thinking  
(Puts on socks and shoes):something happening  
{_geez what happen now?_}:time lapse or special event happening  
[**_Naruto is going be a powerful bastard_**]:breaking fourth fall when need to

* * *

{_The Five Great Nations all five that had selected rulers for each nation for Kohanagakure it was the Hokage(Fire Shadow).For the Sunagakure it was the Kazekage(Wind Shadow).Kirigakure who had the Mizukage(Water Shadow) also the Kumogakure had the Raikage(Lighting Shadow).And finally Iwagakure who had the Tsuchikage(Earth Shadow).Together with all Five Kages formed the Gokage (The Five Shadows) that control each one of they're was each Kages job to make sure there village would prosper and survivor during ether war times,invasions,even the aftermath of those two it were there jobs to maintain order in there shinboi forces...we shall continue more talking about that for later right now we must get on with the present of time of what's about to happen soon..._}

{_5 years ago on October 10,1996 F.E.[first it was B.C. the it was A.D. and now we got F.E.!...just go with it people]it was quiet and dark with only the moon to light away the darkness of the night everything was peaceful at the Village Hidden In The Leaves...that was in till an unknown being wearing a orange mask with black marking on it and wearing attacked by summoning a Nine Tailed-Demon named Kyuubi was led to believe that with a swish with one of its tails it could destroy mountains,create earthquakes at imaginable scales,and make tsunamis bigger the one shinboi fought the demon but couldn't harm it the slightest and ever thing was in total chaos on the battle field._}

{_Then out of no where a giant battle toad appears out of no where and on top of its head a single man. No shinboi but this man wasn't only just a regular shinboi he was Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage! He and The Kyuubi battled it out for a couple of hours realizing he can't beat the demon he resolves to only and last trick up his Forrbiden Justu know as Shiniki Fujin(Reaper Death Seal)he plans to seal the demon away but for a cost for his life The Fourth Sealed could only seal away Yin part of the demon's chakra in him but had to seal the Yang and the soul of the Kyuubi into an infant...an infant know as Naruto Uzumaki the poor boy who having no idea what was going sadly to became a living sacrifice,a vessel,a jinchūriki... Once the sealing was done the Fourth Hokage had died...his soul taken away and now inside the belly of the Shinigami for all eternity...everything was dead quiet only a sound of a cry echo out through the area of what was once a gore fest is once again a quiet night as the elder Third Hokage Sarutobi came and took the infant into his arms and looking at him with sorrow}_

Sarutobi:...*sigh*why did Minato have to do such a thing to his own flesh and blood...you know why you old fool but you just couldn't stop him or take charge like you used to...

Naruto(baby):(crying)

Sarutobi:...don't worry Naruto-kun I'm going make sure that your father's wish gets granted and everyone will see of a hero you are meant to be(smiles and picks up the boy and wraps him a cloth)lets get going...(turns around to walk away)

{_Before the The Third could do that a bright light followed by a immense power comes out the of light then followed by a child who is no more the 1 years old crying in a crib that's red and black and wrapped same color cloth_}

?:WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sarutobi:(on the alert and studies the child in case it's a trap)...

?:(still screaming/crying)

Sarutobi:where did you come from little one and who are you?

ANBUs:(come down wearing different kinds of masks and kneel before Satutobi)Lord Third we felt a strong power near you and came as fast as we could!

Sarutobi:stand down men and help me get these two out here and into a hospital and protect Naruto-kun incase

Anbu(Hawk mask):two?

Sarutobi:yes the one that was near the fight(points to the child in the crib)

Anbu(Wolf):I see we'll take them now(grabs the one in the grab while the other Anbu takes Naruto and they all leave)

Sarutobi:*sigh* why do I feel a headache about to happen tomorrow?

{_The next day at the Council Room time: 5:30 p.m_.}

(the Ninja Council compose of compose of 10 Ninja Clansmen including the Hokage and 9 Civilian Council members and two advisers the first one of the clans is the Aburame Clan they're members of this clan can use Bugs to attack their enemies and can use special Jutsu in the manipulation of bugs to eat the enemies chakra or become very powerful poisons,the second one is the Akimichi Clan the Members of this clan tend to be heavier than most ninjas but can use abilities where they expand body parts and fight with extreme power and on the side note don't call them fat or it will be your doom,now the third clan would be Inuzuka Clan these Members of this clan have ninken [meaning ninja dogs those people who don't use google]that they fight with and use in many jutsus and also they have very high senses and very flexible and fast,the fourth one should be the Uzumaki Clan the Members of this clan are very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu[Sealing], and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill and also there very LARGE chakra capacities,the fifth one shall be the Nara Clan these Members of this clan have the ability to manipulate their shadows in amazing ways. This may not sound good but it can be incredibly useful and also they have huge I.Q. that some range to 200 at pre-teen to probably 400 or less like 300 at adult or in late teens and also they are VERY lazy only the men not the woman for some reason, the sixth one is the Yamanaka they're Members form this clan can take control of other peoples minds but their own bodies become very vulnerable during this process and also they can even literally mind blow your brain to a point your just a "dead" body but the for that to work they must have a very high mental power to do that,the seventh is Hyuuga Clan this clan has a bloodline limit called Byakugan where they can see the life force and chakra of their opponents and attack their weakest points. They also have incredible view and can see amazingly far ahead of them in all directions except for a small blind spot they have and also they are very arrogant and spilt up to branches on that is the Main House and the Branch house where the Branch have to be placed with a sealing justu on there foreheads that will kill them and there bloodline with it them the name of this justu it is called the cage bird seal,the eighth clan is the Uchiha there Members of this clan have the Sharingan which allows them to copy techniques after seeing it once and in more powerful forms, perform incredible Genjutsu(Illusionary techniques).and also some of them are stuck up pricks who think they are elites of everyone **[ring any bells? *cough*Vegeta*cough*]**the ninth clan is the Sarutobi Clan they are remarkable for their high willpower, and exceptionally strong shinobi. Not much other information on them,the last clan is The Namikaze which is a new clan or should have been a new clan for the Fourth Hokage but at last he is not here in this world anymore so any information on him is locked in till then...the Civilian Council just make sure the civilians are getting food,money,ect. And the two advisors are for the Kage of any nation to help him/her with politics)**_[-3-" damn that was Long!...anyways]_**

All Civilian Councils:(yelling about certain blonde boy)

?:grrrr why can't this old bastards shut up!?

?:now now Tsume it's not wise to get angry this easily

Tsume:(the clan head of the Inuzuka Clan she has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She doesn't wear the village's forehead protector)Oh shut it Hiasha I still don't know how you can't put up with it?!  
Hiasha:(the clan head of the Hyuuga Clan has long, black hair [sometimes depicted as brown in the anime], and featureless white eyes like all members of his very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown hoar)easy just tone them out...

?:that is true

?:zzzzzzzzz...

Hiasha:can you wake up Nara-San,Akimichi-San

?:of course...Shikaku-San please wake up(nudges his old friend)

Shikaku:hmmm? *yawn*...is the meeting over?(the clan head of the Nara Clan he has two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. he also has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears pierced and wears a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards)Choza why did you wake me when the meeting wasn't over?

Choza:well sooner or later Lord Third had to come by and I had to make sure your weren't dead my old friend hahaha(The fifteenth clan head of the Akimichi Clan he has long, red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head.)right Inoichi?

Inoichi:that's right(the clan head of Yamanaka Clan he has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line and wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori)

Fugaku:...(the clan head of the Uchia Clan has short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced and wear a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom)

Shibi:...(the clan head of the Abruame Clan like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets a lot)**_[what? I got tired being so danm secert about these guy leave me and my short attenetion span alone]_**

Sarutobi:(walks in and sits down in his chair which is in the middle of the Shinobi and Civilian Memebers)**_[oh joy]_**SILENCE!

Everyone:(shutting the hell up)

Sarutobi:good now this meeting shall begin!...and please explain to me why we are here and not out helping are village be rebuild!?

Civilian:(a over weight one wearing a kimono who deals in the food supplies for the village)**_[_****_HOW THE F**K DID HE FIT IN THAT!?]_**we are here to discuss on what happen to the Fourth and the Uzumaki head

Sarutobi:...they both perished I'm the Kyuubi attack...

Everyone:...

Shibi:that is...very unfortunate news Hokage-sama

Sarutobi:Indeed Shibi-san

Fugaku:my i ask what happen to Kyuubi after the Fourth perished?

Sarutobi:he had to seal it into an infant

Civilian:(with pink hair)[guess this who this person is related on first try and you can give me some ideas to kill this bitch]Who is it!?

Sarutobi:calm your self Sakuno-San the child's name is Naruto Uzumaki

Anbu(Boar):(appears with the blonde child)

Sakuno:We should kill it before the demon can use its power again and destroy Kohona AGAIN!

Naruto:(crying)

Sarutobi:*sigh* this will be a long day

{_meanwhile at the hospita_l}  
?:_*thinking:GOD DAMN IT WHO IS HOWLERING!?...wait why can't I talk!?..._(looks around and at my hands)_...crap I'm a baby...and also looks like I can't access my powers yet...when can I?...when I turn 8 but there's a catch I need to train because my control is shot to hell again from dimension traveling...F**K!...anyways I wonder how this dimension will be like? I'll find out soon*_  
_**[I'm just going skip the council meeting because we know how this will go down... the regular B.S.]**_

{_5 years later_}  
Random Caretaker:(throwing out a blonde spike hair five year old kid with whisker marks on each cheek out the orphanage)DON'T EVEN COME BACK HERE DEMON!(slams the door)

Naruto:*sniff* what did I do wrong?(is wearing a small orange t-shirt that's a bit torn up and scruff up,wearing blue shorts and blue warn out sandals)why did I get beaten up? Why we're they calling me d-demon?(starts walking off)

?:(in the orphanage looking at the window watching Naruto walking off sad)tch asshole people I got get out here but how?(is six years old has red and black flaming spiky hair and left pupil is crimson red while the right one is sky blue wearing a red and black outline shirt and black shorts and wearing new black and red sandals)...! I got it!(runs off and grabs my backpack)

{_meanwhile with Naruto_}  
Naruto:...(crying a bit and walking around while people glare at me)

Civilian 2:look it's the demon

Civilian 8:why is it doing out here

Civilian 29:(grabs a rock and throws it at Naruto)

?:(throws anther rock and intercepts it and does a flying kick to the guy's face)

Naruto:(looks at what just happen and sees the flame spiky hair kid)

{?_? POV_}  
?:(I was grabbing clothes,food, and blankets and pillows and was getting ready to jump out the window)

Random Caretaker:(walks in)Boy what are you doing!?

?:simple getting the hell out this horrible place!(jumps out the window and dashes off)

Random Caretaker:oh no what to do! I can't let The Lord Hokage know about this...I know I'll just lie to him about the demon child and the other brat he ask us to look after still here...that will work I hope(oh how sarong she was this day)

?:(as I was running to catch up to Naruto I notice one of civilians grabbing a rock and ready to throw it)*thinking:oh no no you don't asshole!*(grabs a rock and throws it to intercept it and does a flying high kick to the guy's face)

{_End Of ? POV_}  
?:you hurt my friend your faces will be bleeding on the ground before you can move an inch!_*thinking:yeah buy the freakin bluff please seeing how my powers are and abilities are 98% fully locked while the only 2% are short time locked*_

Civilian:(start to grumble and gets up and then starts walking away)I don't have time to deal with these two(the rest of civilians start to go off there separate ways)

{_couple minutes later on a roof of a random building_}  
Naruto:...thank you...

?:hmmm? For what?

Naruto:helping me back there

?:that? Oh that's no big deal bro

Naruto:b-bro?

?:yeah don't you have a brother or friend?

Naruto:(starts to cry a bit)n-no I don't everyone is mean to me and just hurt me lot...

?:i see...well then how about I be your friend?

Naruto:r-really?!

?:I swear it(takes my hand up to shake it)

Naruto:?

?:hehe your supposed to shake my hand dude

Naruto:oh...(grabs your hand and shakes it)my names is Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki

Rylan:my names is Rylan...Rylan Prototype..pleasure to meet you Naruto(goes through my backpack and takes an apple out)hungry?(hands it to you)

Naruto:(takes it and starts eating it like a starving man)

Rylan:hehe...say Naruto do you have a dream?

Naruto:(nods)yeah my dream is to become the Hokage like the old-man and everyone will look up to me!

Rylan:hehe okay then,(gets up)then my dream is to help my new friend to achieve his dream!

Naruto:Alright! It's a promise then!?

Rylan:yep come on Naruto lets go find some where to seek refuge for now

Naruto:okay(gets up)

Rylan:(gets up to and starts walking off the roof)_*thinking:hehe this going be a fun new life I'm about to enter!*_

* * *

**_[AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJNNDDDDD DDD DONE!Hehe next Chapter "the awaken the of Fox and Dimensioner!and wait training trip!?" Please tell me how you like it my first story and if you want to see more let me know and also I wouldn't mind some ideas for this in till next time... . ...]_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Awaken Of The Fox And Dimensioner! And Wait Training Trip!?

* * *

"What's up?":Talking  
"**I'M THE MIGHTY KYUUBI**":demon/devil/summoning/or angry yelling  
"**_Shadow Clone Justu_**!":name of an attack  
*_Now what am I going to do?_*:thinking  
(Puts on socks and shoes):something happening  
{_geez what happen now?_}:time lapse or special event happening  
[**_Naruto is going be a powerful bastard_**]:breaking fourth fall when need to

* * *

**_RylanThePrototype:sup people and welcome to anther chapter of "The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype!"_**

**_Naruto:who the hell are you and why is your last name prototype!?_**

**_RylanThePrototype:idk why does your name mean fish cake?_**

**_Naruto:IT'S MAELSTROM!_**

**_RylanThePrototype:yeah yeah anyways DISCLAIMERS!_**

**_Naruto:*sigh* I'll do it...*ahem*RylanThePrototype doesn't own Naruto or an other animes he will copy for there powers_**

**_RylanThePrototype:yep and if I owned Naruto I would make you stop chasing Sasuke like some lost puppy in love,make you smarter and instead of dumb, and make you stop being gay_**

**_Naruto:I CALL BULLSH-_**

**_RylanThePrototype:go watch some of your anime and read some your manga and tell what you think!_**

**_Naruto:I WILL!(leaves)_**

**_RylanThePrototype:anyways...ON WITH ARE STORY!_**

* * *

{_Two Years have pass and Rylan and Naruto have been seen the amount of hell that two kids shouldn't have seen or felt...beatings,kunais slash marks,shurekins stab in them,katanas impaled in there bodies Justus hitting them ether breaking a bone or leaving burn marks on them getting sold spoiled food or being over priced...they have been sent to the hospital more times then they can count or I should say the Third Hokage and some Anbu getting to them and saving them...but unknowing to the Hokage he didn't know that they both were kicked out the orphanage for two years now due the amount of paper work and the damn council meetings he gets and now we have are favorite old man dealing with a certain pink hair banshee and an old war hawk_}

{_in The Hokage Mansion during the evening_}  
Sarutobi:*sigh* as I said again Haruno-San I'm not going execute or banish Naruto-Kun!And Danzo you can forget about making Naruto into a weapon because I will also not allow that understand!?

Danzo:(He has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was ō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces)but Hirzuen**_[Third Hokage's first name I like it better to call him old-man or Sarutobi]_**its important to have the village with a weapon to make sure we can be safe from are enemies **_[bull]_** and also to make are army even more fearful and powerful!**_[ah there's the bastard war hawk we know]_**

Sarutobi:*sigh*Danzo how many times do I have to tell you it will never happen and we can't achieve peace through war!

Danzo:yes we can Hiruzen! If we can make the ky-

Sarutobi:(release a huge amount of KI at Danzo)[KI=killing intent]you better choose those final words carefully Danzo and don't forget who you are speaking to

Danzo:(shakes a bit and sweats)...yes Hokage-sama...

Sarutobi:is that all for today I supposed?

Danzo:yes(gets up and walks out the room)

Sakuno:But Hokage-sama! We just let the de-

Sarutobi:(releases more KI)

Sakuno:I mean(starts shaking nervelessly and starts hyperventilating)...yes that is all for today(gets up and walks out)

Sarutobi:*sigh* (stops release KI)I'm getting to old for this...I think I should let Naruto-Kun and Rylan-Kun have a home to stay instead of the orphanage(gets up and smiles)I think those two would be very happy with that(starts walking out the room)

{_meanwhile at an alleyway with some cardboard boxes set up like a fort but hidden in the slums part of the village_}  
Rylan:*sigh* Naruto you okay?(is wearing torn up red and black shirt with burnt khaki pants and no sandals on and has bandages on my arms and legs and bandage on my cheek)

Naruto:yeah...(takes out a kunai from my leg and wraps my leg with some bandages)we need some more food soon Rylan-oniisan(is wearing worn out dark blue and red shirt and black shorts and has scuffed up blue sandals)

Rylan:I know Ototo I know I'll go get some supplies today you stay here and rest

Naruto:but your in-

Rylan:and when has injuries every stop me to help my adoptive little brother and me to survive?(ruffles his hair)

Naruto:hey no messing with the hair Oniisan!(laughs a bit)

Rylan:hehe I know but it's my job to mess with you...(gets up and moves some boxes and puts them back in place)I'll be back Ototo if you hear people coming and you don't recognize don't say a word okay?

Naruto:got it!

Rylan:hehe I'll be back then and please don't let me find you not here when I get back like last time

Naruto:hehe don't worry I won't

Rylan:*sigh*(shakes head but smiles and runs off)

{_at the orphanage_}  
**_[oh boy death is about to happen soon]_**  
Caretaker:...*sigh*...(is behind the desk)

Sarutobi:(walks in)

Caretaker:(sits up straight)H-H-Hokage-sama! What brings you here?

Sarutobi:I came here to see Naruto-Kun and Rylan-Kun and take them out this place and into a home so can you please get them?(smiles)

Caretaker:u-uh but Ho-

Sarutobi:oh I see they must be asleep don't worry I'll go wake them up(walks down the hall)

Caretaker:WAIT HOKAGE-SAMA!(runs after him and tries to get to the door and block it)

{_to late_}

Sarutobi:(opens the door and looks around and then stops smiling)...CareTaker-San where is Naruto and Rylan?

CareTaker:they're...haven't been here for 2 years...

Sarutobi:I'm sorry can you please say that again?

Caretaker:...they haven't been here for...2...years...

Sarutobi:I see now please tell me...WHY HAVEN'T YOU NOT TOLD ME SOONER!(release tremendous KI)

All Kids:(pass out from the amount of KI)

Caretaker:I-I-I- thought I wou-ldn't m-matter...(shakes and is on my knees and almost can't breath)

Sarutobi:**I WANT ALL THEY'RE MONEY I WAS GIVING THEM FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS COLLECTED AND AT MY DESK TOMORROW AND I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT BUT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY BACK ALL THE MONEY ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!**(walks off and slams the door and stops releasing KI)where are you two?...I hope I'm not to late(starts running off at top speeds)

{_couple hours later now nightfall_}  
Naruto:...where is he?

?:(couple footsteps get close to the mini fort)

Naruto:? Hmmm?(peeks out the hole)

Civilian:(looks directly at him)

Naruto:SH-

Civilian:(kicks the boxes and Naruto into a wall)I FOUND THE DEMON!(a mob starts to form)

Naruto:GAH!(hits the wall and hits the ground and gets up slowly)...Oniisan where are you?...(grabs the bloody kunai and gets ready for the mob)

Civilian Mob:KILL HIM! BURN HIS FLESH! BREAK HIS BONES!(starts rushing in and beating on the demon with bricks,sticks,knifes,feet,and fists)

Naruto:(gets wailed on in different directions)...stop...please...stop...it(coughs up blood)

Random Chunin:(walks up to the mob)stand back I got this!

Civilian mob:(stand back and gives the ninja some room)

Random Chunin:Good bye demon!THIS FOR MY DAD!(starts performing hand signs and finishes it with a tiger hand sign)Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!(shoots a giant flame out my mouth towards the demon)

Naruto:I said...**STOP IT!**(red demonic chakra comes out and surrounds me like a cloak and makes the fireball vanish from the shockwave of chakra)**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH**!(charges at them and starts fighting them)

Civilian mob & Chunin:W-What The hell!(try to fight back but they get sent flying in different directions)

Naruto:**RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH**!(punches on the civilians to the ground and follows it up by a shockwave by a roar of my voice to send the others flying and then jumps to the Chunin and starts pummeling him to the ground then kicks him through a wall)

Chunin:GAHHH!(is getting beaten to a bloody pulp and loses consciousness when hitting the wall)

Naruto:(stops and stands up)...**RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH**!(the red chakra stops coming out and just vanishes without a trace)...uhhhhhhhh(passes out)

Sarutobi:(appears and grabs the boy before he faints)Naruto...I am sorry...ANBU!

Anbus:(appear)

Sarutobi:take them all to Ibiki! Tell him he can do whatever he wants no holding back

Anbus:HAI!(starts taking the civilian mobs and the one chunin and sending them to Torture and Interrogation)

{_an hour ago before the whole fight incident_}  
Rylan:(running through the streets with a backpack full of food and clothes)damn it Naruto must be bored already I got make it back soon!(keeps running but stops at an alleyway)...?

Drunk Civilian:hehe looks like we are going have some fun with this one

Horny Civilian:yeah I can't wait to see if the snake bitch has tongue of a snake!

Anko:(has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail and wears sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt that is been cut in half and shows her C border line D cup breasts, dark shorts, along with fishnet armbands that reach to her elbows, and knee-length boots while her Chunin vest is removed)p-p-please stop!...(tries to form an handsign but has some trouble)

Drunk Civilian:don't try we already drug you so that way your arms can't move a lot hehe

Horny Civilian:now then shall we begin?

Anko:(eyes widen)*thinking:I don't want to lose my virginity like this! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!*(starts crying)

Rylan:HEY WHAT FUCK ARE YOU TWO PERVERTS DOING!?

Anko:*_thinking:THANK GOD!wait is that kid's voice?!_*

Drunk Civilian:crap it's a kid!

Horny Civilian:(takes out a knife)I got this!(charges at him)

Rylan:(gets ready)

Horny Civilian:(starts trying to stab him)die!

Rylan:(starts dodging)bad day bad day bad day!(grabs his hand and twist it and then back karate chop his elbow)

*CRACK*!

Horny Civilian:MY ARM! That's it brat your dead!(takes the knife in his other hand then slices at his face

Rylan:(dodges abut gets slashed down by my left eye down where my other wound is)Tch! Damn it!(clutches my eye)I JUST HAD MY FACE FIX!

Anko:(winces at the sight)

Horny Civilian:(round house kicks him to a wall)

Rylan:GAH!(hits the wall and falls down)...

Horny Civilian:...well that's over...

Rylan:(slowly gets up)there...is one thing I hate...in this world...is perverts and rapist...and you just fit the bill...

Horny Civilian:tch just die!(goes to stab him)

Rylan:for **YOUR FUNEREAL**!(red and black unknown energy comes out me and grabs the knife and bends it then grabs the guy's arm and throws him through the wall behind me)...one down

Anko:*_thinking:w-what is this power it feels unknown but its calm and warm with some bloodlust in it!_*(shakes a bit)

Horny Civilian:(has blood coming out his head and out cold)

Drunk Civilian:what a-are you!?

Rylan:...**YOUR REAPER!**(points my finger at his head)Chaos Bullet!(a green projectile comes out my finger and hits the drunk in the head going through it)...(stops releasing energy and pants a bit)

Drunk Civilian:(falls over dead)...

Rylan:(clutches my eye again)damn it! That will sting for awhile(keeps my eye close and walks over to Anko)

Anko:who are you!?(little scared)

Rylan:it's okay I won't hurt you here(opens my backpack and takes out a t-shirt and hands it you)it's a bit small but it should fit you

Anko:t-thank you...(grabs the shirt and puts it on)...what is your name and again who are you?

Rylan:hehe I'll tell one day but for now you shall know name is R for now but in till then Ja-ne(walks off)

Anko:...*_thinking:that kid just did one weird Jutsu I haven't seen before in my life!...and he broke that guy's arm and send through the wall like nothing...wait he had injuries!_*WAIT!(gets up and runs out the alley)

Rylan:(is gone)

Anko:where he go?

{_on the roof_}  
Rylan:...damn it using Chaos Energy after its sealed for 8 years hurts like hel well your control is shot to hell idiot...(senses a demonic energy where Naruto is)crap Naruto!(tries to move but starts falling down)*_thinking:DAMN IT! Losing consciousness sorry Ototo...your going have to fight this one...on your...own_*(passes out)

Anbu(neko):(appears and is wearing a cat mask and has purple hair and looks at Rylan)I must thank you for saving Anko-chan for me...(picks him up)

Rylan:...

Anbu(neko):I better move it to the hospital for you(vanishes with a leaf shunshin)

{_6 hours later at Kohana Hospital_}  
Rylan:...(still out cold)

Naruto:zzzzzzzzz

Sarutobi:...I'm sorry for not this sooner you two...I hope you both wake up soon...

{_in Naruto's mind scape_}

Naruto:...my head...(sits up)what happen?...(looks around and sees its a sewer)great a sewer...

Rylan:ow...I swear this is the first time my head hurts like this...  
Naruto:Oniisan!?

Rylan:Ototo!? Where are we?

Naruto:a sewer by the looks of it

Rylan:I wonder why...(ears twitch and sees a two pipes one leaking blue and the other leaking red looking water)hmmm Naruto lets check out the red pipe I think I heard something awhile ago

Naruto:okay(starts walking towards the pipe)

Rylan:(follows)

Naruto:(couple minutes of walking later we get to a huge cage with a paper on it that says "seal" in kanji)big door

Rylan:yeah I wonder what's behind it?

*Drip Drip*

?:**zzzzzzzzzz**

Naruto:hello? Who's there?

?:**(opens my eyes and there red with silts)who are you two?**

Rylan:*whistles*nice eyes

?:**thank you but still who are you two?**

Naruto:my name is Naruto Uzumaki!

Rylan:Rylan Prototype

Kyuubi:**my name is Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Naruto:(eyes widen and tears start come out my eyes)as in the Nine Tailed Demon Fox?!

Kyuubi:**yes**

Naruto:so...it is true I am a demon(almost about to cry)

Kyuubi&Rylan:Naruto/**Kit** yo**u**r n**ot** Kyuubi/**Me**!

Naruto:but your inside me! And yo-

Rylan:sealed Naruto there is a difference between a cage and the person the cage...your the Cage Naruto that keeps Kyuubi at bay and Kyuubi is the person who is stuck in this prison so both your mentalities are separate and different

Kyuubi:**his right kit...but wait why do they call you demon if you have me sealed in you?**

Rylan:this will be a long talk...

Kyuubi:**no need to just put your hand on the cage I'll be able to see your memories...and you have my word I won't do anything evil...(puts my tail on the cage and closes my eyes)**

Naruto:...okay I trust you but your not going like what your going to see(walks over to the cage and puts my hand on it and closes my eyes)

Kyuubi:**...LET ME OUT HERE! HOW DARE THEY ATTACK TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN AND THEY CALL ME DEMON!**

Rylan:whoa whoa calm down Kyuubi-san your kind of scaring poor Naruto over here

Naruto:(has my eyes widen a bit and a bit scared)

Kyuubi:**I'm sorry but still how dare they hurt on a child who can't control things!(looks at Rylan) I thank you for keeping Kit at least happy for having a brother like figure**

Rylan:hehe no problem...by the way I have a question I need an answer

Kyuubi:**and that is?**

Rylan:are you a male or female? Just want to be on the safe side and not offend you

Kyuubi:**I am a female...(turns to my human form and is 5ft 4in has long crimson hair like my eyes and has three set of whisker marks on each cheek and has heart shape face and nice figure her cup size is D's close to a DD and milk white skin and very toned body fox like ears and nine crimson tails)**[**_did i forget she is naked]_**

Naruto:...(blushes madly and has a nose bleed and skyrockets back and passes out)

Rylan:(blushes madly to and has a mini nosebleed)OI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Kyuubi:**opps my bad(scratches back my head and smiles sheepishly and makes a red kimono with a design of foxes running around in a flame background appear on me but it shows my cleavage a bit)better?**

Rylan:(blushes still)a bit but anyways I think you scarred poor Naruto

Naruto:...h-huge...marshmallows(has swirl in eyes with blood still coming out his nose)

Rylan:(sweatdrops)...anyways seeing how his out cold for awhile...lets talk

Kyuubi:**like what?**

Rylan:I'm wondering if you can help me and Naruto here with are ninja training and be powerful enough so I don't have to worry about him getting killed much...

Kyuubi:**and how your going to do this?**

Rylan:easy we leave the village for a training trip for the next six years go around the nations and train in Ninjutsu,Tiajutsu,Genjutsu,Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu,Medi cal jutsu and human anatomy, politics,and his I.Q.

Kyuubi:**and how do you know all this?because you are just 7 years old**

Rylan:easy I sneak into a library once and speed read through some the book

Kyuubi:**all them?!**

Rylan:yep...

Naruto:my head...(sits up)what happen?

Rylan:idk Ototo but anyways Kyuubi do you know Naruto's parents?

Naruto:(looks at Kyuubi with pleading eyes)

Kyuubi:**I do...your father is the one who sealed inside me...**

Naruto:(eyes widen)The Fourth Hokage is my dad!?

Rylan:damn...didn't know that

Kyuubi:**yes and also your mom was my second vessel her name was Kushina Uzumaki all I know is they both loved you very much and I'm sorry what has happen but i well tell more later looks like we are out of time you two are going to wake up soon**

Rylan:...okay

Naruto:it was nice seeing you Kyuubi-chan and also before I go I want to say your the kindest person I ever meant and very cute to for demon and also thank you door telling me who my parents are(smiles and fades away)

Kyuubi:**(blushes a bit and smiles)**

Rylan:hehe looks like someone has a crush

Kyuubi:**shut it**

Rylan:before I go answer one question of mine again

Kyuubi:**hmmm?**

Rylan:how good are you at making doujutsus?

{_at the hospital room_}  
Naruto:(wakes up)...great I'm back here

Sarutobi:Naruto my boy you are finally awake how do you feel?

Naruto:okay I guess...by the way old man I know who my parents are

Sarutobi:(eyes widen)h-how?

Naruto:I found my birth certificate in the trash can when I was meeting with you to have a chat once**_[...I copy this part a bit on a different fanfiction so the credit for this part goes to that said writer]_**

Sarutobi:*_thinking:out all the places!..._*I'm sorry Naruto but I couldn't let anyone know who you were because we are not ready for war with Iwa...please forgive this old fool!...

Naruto:it's okay Jiji it's not your fault you were just protecting the village and me...

Rylan:(wakes up and blinks)danm what a dream(sits up and flinches)ow...

Sarutobi:Rylan how is your eye?

Rylan:hurts like hell but I'll be able to see fine with it the guy missed my eyeball so I'm good...anyways Jiji I need a favor

Sarutobi:and that is?

Rylan:I want me and naruto to leave the village for a couple years so we can train...

Sarutobi:I'm sorry but you ca-

Naruto:Jiji you know,I know,heck even Oniisan knows that the council won't let me get strong enough to protect myself or my new bonds that haven't been connected yet! So please let us go and do this

Sarutobi:fine...I know a certain place you can go and train its at on a island surround by whirlpools the place is called Uzushiogakure

Rylan:I heard it should be in ruins but no one was ever to collect anything from that place seems fair maybe we can find some stuff there and the place is deserted so good place to train how long do have before we leave?

Sarutobi:you have a couple hours before you two go but please be careful and get prepared on your journey

Naruto:we will!

{_4 hours later_}

Naruto&Rylan:(standing outside the village gate with backpacks filled with scrolls,money,clothes,and some food)...

Rylan:ready?(takes out a map)

Naruto:hehe yep!...

Both:LETS GO!(run off into the forest and starts they're journey to become great ninjas)

* * *

**_RylanTheProtoype:DAMN THAT WAS LONG!...my head hurts a bit..._**

**_Naruto:...did you have out the breast size for Kyuubi-chan and Anko-chan?_**

**_RylanThePrototype:sadly I had to...wait why are you complaining please don't tell me you are fully g-_**

**_Naruto:I'M NOT! And please don't say anymore I seen the damage already so thank you for at least writing this fanfic_**

**_RylanThePrototype:no problem but anyways..._**

**_[NEXT TIME ON THE TALE OF NAUROT UZUMAKI AND RYLAN PROTOTYPE! "Chapter 3:WE'RE BACK! And ready to kick some ass! And the birth of team 7!"]_**

**_Naruto:really you had to copy from dbz?_**

**_RylanTheProtoype:shut it...it was good at the time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:WE'RE BACK! And ready to kick some ass! And the birth of team 7!

* * *

"What's up?":Talking  
"**I'M THE MIGHTY KYUUBI**":demon/devil/summoning/or angry yelling  
"**_Shadow Clone Justu_**!":name of an attack  
*_Now what am I going to do?_*:thinking  
(Puts on socks and shoes):something happening  
{_geez what happen now?_}:time lapse or special event happening  
[**_Naruto is going be a powerful bastard_**]:breaking fourth fall when need to

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:heheh WHAT'S UP READERS THESE IS RYLANTHEPROTOTYPE! And you are reading The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype we got some new stuff for ya so sit back and enjoy the show!**

**Naruto:...**

**RylanThePrototype:what?Never heard that kind of introduction?**

**Naruto:where did you copy that one it was actually good**

**RylanThePrototype:Fallout 3 the guy's name is ThreeDog nice guy in that game and very funny**

**Naruto:Fallout 3?what the hell is that?**

**RylanThePrototype:...I'm going to pretend that you know that game...and what it is...**

**Naruto:(sweatdrops)**

**RylanThePrototype:any ways we need the disclaimers done!**

**Naruto:don't yo have other people who can do the disclaimers?**

**RylanThePrototype:you know how hard it is to bring some people to fourth wall and back to the story and not remember this place in till they get back here at the end of the story!?**

**Naruto:no...**

**RylanThePrototype:then shuted your face and do the disclaimers!**

**Naruto:you can't ma-**

**RylanThePrototype:Orchimaru,Guy,and Lee in tight clothes with porno music playing in the background while you are tied down to a chair to watch them do that damn sunset beach Genjutsu for 72 hours also doing unspeakable things!**

**Naruto:YOU WOULDN'T YOU WILL NOT ONLY KILL ME BUT THE READERS!**

**RylanThePrototype:TRY ME BLONDE I DARE YOU!**

**Naruto:okay okay I'll do the disclaimers please no torture!...RylanThePrototype doesn't unkown Naruto or any other series that he well copy**

**RylanThePrototype:good boy now LETS START!and if its not to much to ask readers can I please get some reviews on how I'm doing with the story?**

* * *

{_6 years have past while Naruto and Rylan had left the village to train and during that time a huge event has happen called the Uchiha Massacre during the event one of they're clans men name Itachi proceed to murder every member of the Uchiha clan until his brother and mother were left during that time he left the to live while the young Uchiha suffered some mental trauma and started to become very cold to everyone even his mother and the council more the civilian side helping the Uchiha youngling...now after so much time has passed now we go to the entrance gate to Kohana where we see two shadows in the distances walks towards the village_}

{couple yards from the entrance of Kohana time 4:25 am}  
Rylan:come on Ototo you got to keep up now(is now 5ft 7in wearing a red and black biker jacket with a hoodie on with kanji symbol of Obivilon and Protoype on the back in gold and is wearing a half face mask that is crimson red with black and white colors that look a spinning vortex in to the middle of the mask,has a black shirt with a picture of a demon skull with two swords going through its head,has dark blue long pants with a two hip pouches and on the right leg is a kunai holster,wearing black combat shoes,has grey and black fingerless gloves on with two seals on each side of the hand[like the top part of your hand and the palm of your hand that's where they are]and has a scar that goes my down left eye and anther scar that runs sideway of my cheek that connects to it and hair is still gravity defying flaming red and black spiky)you should have got used to new Weight/Resistance seals I added on you

Naruto:shut it niisan your one who made me carry a boulder halfway here(is now 5ft 4in wearing a crimson red and dark blue jacket with the kanji of fox on the back in dark orange[think about Naruto's second jacket he has to wear in part 2 but instead where the orange is that's where crimson red is and dark blue is where the black is]has a black half face mask with a design of a fox's mouth open and showing its sharp teeth,also has black pants with red lines running down on the sides on with a hip pouch and on the left leg is a kunai holster,wearing blue gloves that have the index,middle fingers and thumbs have been cut out,and is wearing blue with red lighting bolt design on the sides of each combat shoe and hair is still blonde and spiky but its now has red highlights in the tip of parts of the hair and is a bit longer)

Rylan:well it's not my fault you lost the bet

Naruto:...*sigh* anyways are we there yet?

Rylan:yes we are look(points to the entrance)

Naruto:hehe awesome...I can't wait to see Jiji again

Rylan:same here...(stops near the entrance)

Chunin Guard:HAULT! State your business here

Rylan:(goes into my pockets to get something)

Chunin Guard:(gets his kunai out)

Rylan:easy there I'm just taking out a letter from the Hokage(takes out the letter and hands it to the chunin guard)

Chunin Guard:(takes it and reads it)...…I see well then sorry for the kunai

Rylan:hey it's okay I would actually want to pull fight to if I was stuck being as a gate guard

Chunin Guard:(cries anime tears)thank you for understanding

Rylan&Naruto:(sweatdrops)hehe*_thinking:poor dude how long has he been here 13 years?_*

Chunin Guard:you know how boring it is to be a gate guard for 13 years!? It's hell man I hope you never get this job

Rylan:(mega sweatdrops)hehe yeah don't worry I'll try not to right Ototo?

Naruto:(sweatdrops more)hehe yeah I wouldn't want this job ether

Rylan:anyways can we pass through?

Chunin Guard:yes go right ahead(moves out the way)

Rylan:thank you(walks past the huge gate)

Naruto:(follows)Hey Niisan can we get some ramen?

Rylan:sure but I'm only paying 10 bowels you pay for the rest and we have to go see Jiji first!

Naruto:fine*sigh*

Rylan:good now I race you there!(runs off at inhuman speeds)

Naruto:HEY NO FAIR!(runs after)

{_meanwhile at the Hokage Tower 4:49 am_}  
Sarutobi:...papers...(looks to my left)more papers...(looks to my right)even more papers...**I SWEAR THEY ARE MULTIPLYING LIKE RABBITS!**(slams my head on the desk)please kami-sama if you have any mercy please send in someone or something to make forget about this paper work for at least hour or two I don't even care if its one minute!

Rylan:(breaks through the door with a flying kick)YO JIJI WE ARE BACK!

Naruto:(runs behind)damn it I lost!

Sarutobi:(looks outside the windows and cries anime tears)*_thinking:THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!_*well then hello and welcome back Rylan-Kun and Naruto-Kun how you two been since these pass six years?

Rylan:oh you know training,eating,sleeping,about knock out some Anbu in the next three seconds if they don't get they're tooth picks out my face

Anbus:(surrounding Rylan and Naruto with they're ninja-to's out and aiming at vital points)

Naruto:...Niisan can I please break one they're weapons now?

Rylan:no

Sarutobi:(sweatdrops)Anbu! Stand Down!

Anbu:but Ho-

Sarutobi:I said Stand Down Anbu.(releases some KI)

Anbus:Hai Hokage-sama(outs are weapons away and vanish)

Rylan:well that's out the way you can tell them to leave to seeing how we need talk privately

Sarutobi:you do realize you broke my door

Naruto:(re-build the door and it looks brand new)broke what door?

Sarutobi:never mind...ANBU! Leave!

Anbus:(leave the area)

Naruto:(makes a couple handsigns and slams my hand on the ground)Fuinjutsu:SoundProof Room Jutsu!(area flashes around and seals start to appear)

Rylan:...(walks over the Hokage's desk and opens a draw)here it is(pulls out a sealing tag and burns it)

Sarutobi:and that was?

Rylan:a listening device how you think that the Civilian Council has been knowing what you been doing and finding some loop holes in your arguments...

Sarutobi:why those ingrates!

Naruto:Oi! Jiji calm down now we can't let them know we are on to them now we need keep a cool head about this and use this to are advantage...

Sarutobi:...

Naruto:what!?

Sarutobi:Rylan-Kun what did you do the real Naruto-Kun?

Rylan:...pfffft...HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD!(laughs uncontrollable)

Naruto:(sweatdrops)...

Sarutobi:anyways I see you have learned Fuinjutsu Naruto and how good are at it

Naruto:well at my current level...I can probably make The Hachibi Eight Tails sealed into a a tree for forty years

Sarutobi:(jaw drops and eyes go wide as saucers)is this true?

Rylan:yep it's true and also I'm the same level but a bit higher with Fuinjutsu then Naruto

Sarutobi:anything else you two are good at

Rylan:my Ninjutsu is close to High Anbu to Low Kage,Kenjutsu is high Jōnin to low Anbu,Genjutsu high Chunin low Jōnin,FuinJutsu Master level but going to go beyond that,Chakra is at least four Kages and my Chakra control is low Anbu

Naruto:hehe my turn! My Ninjutsu is the same as Oniisan as the same thing with KenJutsu,Taijutsu,and Fuinjutsu but my Genjutsu is at high Genin due to my little my "friend"

Sarutobi:I see(nods)continue please

Naruto:thank you now my Chakra is about three Kages worth and my chakra control is high Jōnin

Sarutobi:...I see but why do you have less chakra then Rylan then?

Rylan:well I'm an year older old-man so when my chakra paths finally opened I had a bit of a head start before Ototo's path ways open and also his not great at being still

Sarutobi:(laughs a bit)that is true my boy he was never great at being still

Naruto:hey! I have mature more now I'll have you know

Rylan:hehe we know Naruto we are just joking with ya

Naruto:*sighs*

Sarutobi:I take it you two want to become shinobi?

Rylan:yep

Naruto:but we'll start from the beginning then work are way up!

Sarutobi:(smiles)okay(takes out a letter and hands it to Naruto)go too the Ninja Academy they are going start they're genin exams in about...(looks at the clock)...two...yes two hours or so and also if I may ask can you keep an eye out for a certain Uchiha and when you two make genin come back here so I can show you where you live now

Rylan:okay then so we'll be leaving now see ya(walks outs)

Naruto:bye Jiji(deactivates the Jutsu and closes the door)

Sarutobi:...(looks at the fourth hokage's pictureyour son has inherited the will of fire from you Minato and also he has a great friend with him to help achieve his dream I'm sure you are happy...now **PLEASE TELL ME HOW MADE THE PAPER WORK VANISH SO EASILY!**

{_later at the Ichiraku Ramen_}  
Ayame:(has her eyes huge as saucers)

Teuchi:hehe looks like you two like are ramen!(smiles big)yet how can you keep eat so fast and have the mask back on!?**_[yeah people I'm not telling what he looks like including his daughter if you don't know yet about this two...LOOK THEM UP ON GOOGLE the reason why!...I'm a bit lazy]_**  
Rylan:(on my twelfth bowl of ramen and finishes)well that's a secert Teuchi-san

Naruto:(finishes my twenty-third bowel)aaaahhhh that was good...hey Rylan how long we got?

Rylan:good question excuse me do you have the time miss?

Ayame:it's Ayame and the time should be about...(looks at my watch)its seven why are you in a rush?

Rylan:(eyes widen)yes we are and thank you for the food(puts down fifty dollars **_[i know it's yen or is it ryu?anyways I think it's better just to say dollars then yen because have you notice the amount of yen it takes to make one dollar!?] _**on the counter and gets off the stool)come on Ototo we are going be late to become Genin!(runs off)KEEP THE CHANGE!

Naruto:! Crap! Uhhh thank you for the food!(runs off to)

Teuchi:hehe they are a crazy bunch and by the looks of it we have are number one customers!(smiles proudly)

Ayame:yep

{_at the Ninja Academy_}  
**_[oh boy this will be long(cries anime tears)]_**  
Kiba:*sigh* when will this exam going to start!? I'm dying of boredom and want to get some action!(has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. wears a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head and wears blue sandals and also the next clan head of the Inuzuka)right Akamaru!?

Akamaru:Arf!(has white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, carried on Kiba's head or inside his eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his is a puppy)

Shikamaru:*yawn* can you two be quiet? I'm trying to sleep...(wears a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through, has brown pants, and blue fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes anther next future clan head from Nara's this time)

Choji:(has a bag of chips and eating them)*munch*...*munch*...come on Shikamaru today's the big day shouldn't you be excited?(has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique[**NEVER use the F word in front of him you will die no matter what kind of rank ninja you are!]**wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori, a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" {食, shoku} on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages...again anther next future clan head of the Akimichi)

Shino:...(adjusts his glasses)...(fair-skinned boy and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar,Anbu like pants and blue sandals and is the next generation Abruame clan head)

Sasuke:(sitting near the window boarding with my hands holding my head up)Hn...(wears a traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white pants,and blue sandals,and has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs)**_[basically his hair style is a duck's butt...I don't know if I should feel sorry for him?...nah]_**

Sakura&Ino:(running down the hallway and break open the door)I WIN!

Kiba:*sigh*...oh no they are here...

Sakura:**NO WAY INO-PIG I WAS HERE FIRST![and thus my ears have stop working]**(has bright pink long hair, large green eyes, and fair a rather large forehead**_[...they're so many jokes I can pull with this]_**wears a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts and wears blue sandals and her mother is on civilian council)**_[PEOPLE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS TO KILL THEM BOTH!...well not yet but STILL IDEAS PLEASE! I like my ears!]_**

Ino:**NO WAY BILLBOARD I WAS HERE FIRST!**(wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers, long blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and her eyes are green and the next generation of the Yamanaka clan head)

Ino&Sakura:GRRRR(glaring at each other)

Hinata:ummm...Sakura-san...Ino-san...b-both you go-ot here at t-the same time**_[...just pretend she is strutting for now on its troublesome to type the strutting]_**(her dark blue hair is a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants,and blue sandals,has the same eye color has every Hyuga and is the next heir in line and she is shy as hell)

Sakura:NO W-

Iruka:**SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!_[search him tired of describing!]_**

**_[by the way no Mizuki lets say he was already figured out last year...(starts dodging objects from the readers)]_**

Sakura:(takes a seat in front of the class)

Ino:(sits on third row on right side)

Iruka:now then we have some new class today's the genin exam and also two new students are going to join us today

Everyone:(minus Sauske)WHAT!?

Kiba:**HOW COME THEY DON'T ENDURE THE HELL WE HAD!?**

Rylan:maybe because the Hokage nominated us himself(is laying and sticking to the ceiling and throws the Hokage's letter to Iruka)and there is your proof we are the students(gets off the ceiling and sits next to Kiba)Rylan Prototype nice to meet you!

Naruto:(jumps out through the window and lands on the seat next to Ino)Yo Naruto Uzumaki in the house!

Iruka:(grabs the note)well anyways shall we get started?

Sauske:*_thinking:Why do some commoners get this kind of privilege while I a Uchiha don't!?_*

{_skipping Writing,Genjutsu Test_}  
Iruka:now on to the kunai and shurekin test now I will go by your last name...

Rylan:so Ototo should we got for all 10/10's? Or go with one 9/10?

Naruto:I think all tens might as well have two Student of the years

Rylan:makes sense

Iruka:Rylan Prototype!

Rylan:well here I go(walks up and takes five kunais in each hand)hehe here we go(throws them all the dummy at they hit vial spots)

Iruka:wow that's a 10/10 Rylan now go wait for the others

Rylan:okay..(walks off)

Shino:most impressive Rylan-san

Rylan:why thank you Shino-san...(looks at my shoulder and sees kikaichu)your friend?

Shino:(nods and the kikaichu flys to me and lands on my shoulder)I thank you for not killing him...

Rylan:no problem I don't hurt other people's friends in till the next time Shino-san(walks off)

{_Skipping ninjutsu,and going to the Taijutsu_!}  
Naruto:hmmm who am I facing?

Rylan:idk

Iruka:Sauske Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please get on the ring

Naruto&Rylan:of course...

Sauske&Naruto:(walks up to the ring)

Iruka:ready?

Naruto:yep...(puts my hands in my pockets)I just need to use two moves on you

Sauske:ha! Like you can beat me so easily!(gets in my family Taijutsu stance)

Iruka:Hajime!

Sauske:(charges at Naruto and does a backhand punch)

Naruto:(dodges)**_Côtelette_**{ribs}(kicks him in the ribs)one...

Sauske:(coughs and tries to regain my breath)

Naruto:two...**_Poitrine_**{Chest}(kicks him hard in the chest and sends him flying through the wall)

Sauske:GAH!(hits the wall and goes through it)...(passed out)

Rylan:Flawless Victory

Iruka:Medic!

Naruto:...how was that Niisan?

Rylan:it was good but you shouldn't have used the Black Leg Style on him ya know it was a waste of energy

Naruto:true

Sakura:**NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAUSKE-K-**  
Rylan:(releases some KI to Sakura)shut the hell up you banshee or your voice box will be ripped out painfully!

Sakura:*gulps*...

Iruka:anyways see me in thirty minutes for team placements and also Naruto,Rylan congrats you two are the student of the years and your only two who had a whole 100%

{_thirty minutes later_}  
Iruka:okay now as your names are given out that's the team you will be on Team 1...

Rylan:(zones out the names)

Naruto:...(about to fall asleep)

Iruka:team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki,Rylan Prototype,...

Rylan:All Right!

Naruto:hehe

Iruka:Sauske Uchiha,and Sakura Haruno...your sensei will Kakashi Hatake

Rylan:...

Naruto:...

Naruto&Rylan:**NANI!?**

* * *

**RylanTheProtoype:AAAAND THAT'S DONE!**

**Naruto:you know you got lazy at the end**

**RylanTheProtoype:well it's the same crap we do already so why not skip the boring parts and get down to the main stuff and also my fingers hurt**

**Naruto:so anyways**

**[NEXT TIME ON THE TALE OF NARUTO UZUMAKI AND RYLAN PROTOTYPE!"Team Seven's Test.D Rank Missions Of Boringness And Wait Protecting A Bridge Builder!?"]**

**Naruto:again se-**

**RylanTheProtoype:Genjustu torture**

**Naruto:I said nothing(shakes a bit)**

**RylanThePrototype:good**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Team Seven's Test.D Rank Missions Of Boringness And Wait Protecting A Bridge Builder!?**

* * *

"What's up?":Talking  
"**I'M THE MIGHTY KYUUBI**":demon/devil/summoning/or angry yelling  
"**_Shadow Clone Justu_**!":name of an attack  
*_Now what am I going to do?_*:thinking  
(Puts on socks and shoes):something happening  
{_geez what happen now?_}:time lapse or special event happening  
[**_Naruto is going be a powerful bastard_**]:breaking fourth fall when need to

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:...**

**Naruto:dude what is wrong with you?**

**RylanThePrototype:I screwed up a bit on chapter 3 and the relusts hit me on the face badly**

**Naruto:maybe you should have taken a break or at least sleep(sweatdrops)**

**RylanThePrototype:yeah but anyways! I'm going to fix that!**

**Naruto:and that will be?**

**RylanThePrototype:a bit less fourth wall breaking and getting this damn story fixed up!**

**Naruto:okay then...**

**RylanThePrototype:NOW DISCLAIMERS!**

**Naruto:you need more people here ya know**

**RylanThePrototype:I'M WORKING ON IT!**

**Naruto:anyways...blah blah RylanThePrototype doesn't own Naruto or anything else...**

**RylanThePrototype:...and you say I'm lazy...**

**Naruto:agh shut up!**

**RylanThePrototype:...people enjoy the reading I need a "talk" with Naruto(cracks knuckles)**

**Naruto:OH CRAP!(runs off)**

**RylanThePrototype:GET BACK HERE YOU FISHCAKE!(runs after him)**

* * *

_{Last Time}_  
Iruka:Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki,Rylan Prototype,...

Rylan:All right!

Naruto:hehe

Iruka:Sauske Uchiha,and Sakura Haruno...your senseis will be Kakashi Hatake a-

Naruto&Rylan:...NANI!?

_{now on with the story!}_  
Iruka:is there something wrong?

Naruto:yes why do we have to be put up with the pink banshee! The Teme I understand but the Banshee!? Come on Iruka-sensei I like my ears

Rylan:same here and let me gues the council told you to do this or you will be revoke of your ninja license and put you in jail for tress ion for not letting Haruno-San in any of the ninja team?

Iruka:yes...sorry guys

Rylan:don't worry we'll live as long she doesn't scream a lot right Haruno?

Sakura:That is Sakura-sa-

Rylan:(eye "smiles" and releases some KI at her)I'm sorry what I meant to say was is it okay for you not sound like a banshee Haruno-San?

Sakura:(shakes like a wet leaf)h-h-Hai...

Rylan:good(stops releasing KI)

Naruto:hehe

Iruka:anyways back as I was doing your co. sensei will be Anko Mitarashi

Rylan:anther sensei...they can't be all that bad...besides it helps us keep an eye on the Uhicha

Naruto:(nods)

Iruka:Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abruame, and Hinata Hyūga your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 are still the same from last 10 will be Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akimichi,and Ino Yamanaka

Ino:WHAT!? WHY AM I STUCK WITH LAZY ASS AND FAT ASS!?

Choji:HEY!

Shikamaru:troublesome

Rylan:well at least you have a power house and a strategist with you Ino-San so looks at this way you have the best help you got for yourself I got stuck with the banshee and the Uhicha

Ino:oh shut up Rylan

Rylan:hehe at least you still us my name and have better manners then the banshee

Ino:(smiles)hehe you know it!

Iruka:come back here in two days at the same time we usual meet to see your new senseis in till bye!and make sure you take your Leaf forehead protector with you before you leave

Rylan:(walks over and grabs a black one and ties it to my head)come on Ototo

Naruto:yeah yeah I'm following(gets a blue one and ties it around my neck)

Rylan:(runs off)

Naruto:(jumps out the window)

Kiba:they both are crazy yet at least they are not boring or a pain(goes to grab his)

_{couple minutes later at the Hokage Mansion}_  
Sarutobi:...(has my head on the desk)...I hate paper work...

Rylan:(opens up the window)you know if you hate it so much why not just get it done with it faster

Naruto:yeah Jiji(comes through the door)

Sarutobi:that's problem I don't know how

Rylan:...I know how

Sarutobi:(faster then the speed of Hiraishin Jutsu I grab Rylan by his shoulders and start shaking him)PLEASE TELL ME THE SECRET!

Rylan:STOP SHAKING ME!

Naruto:(laughs a bit)

Sarutobi:sorry now please tell me the secret

Rylan:do you know Shadow Clone Jutsu?

Sarutobi:yes

Rylan:do you know it's abilities are?

Sarutobi:makes solid clones and it transfers inf-...THAT'S HOW YOU DID IT MINATO! YOU BASTERD!...(walks over to the desk and sits down and opens up a drawer and takes out a scroll and opens it up)

*Scroll:PLACE HEAD HERE - O*

Sarutobi:(starts repeatedly hitting head on the target)stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid

Rylan&Naruto:(sweatdrops)

Sarutobi:(couple minutes later stops hitting my head and wipes off the blood on the forehead)anyways I'll show you two where you going be living for now on but first I need to do something I'll be out in few minutes

Rylan&Naruto:okay(walk out and closes the door)

Sarutobi:(looks at the paper and smiles evilly)today's the day for your defeat my old nemesis know I the Third Hokage will finally BEAT YOU MUWAHAHAHA!(makes three clones and starts attacking the paper)

Naruto:aaaaaaaaand his lost it

Rylan:yup...

Sarutobi:HAHAHAHAHA YES BEGONE YOU DEMON SPAWNS!

Rylan:(sweatdrops)what have I created...

Naruto:Probably the worst thing ever done to poor paperwork kind everywhere  
Rylan:you can say that again

Sarutobi:(walks out and has a huge smile on his face)come now you two lets go show you your new home

Rylan&Naruto:okay

_{Meanwhile at the Hospital at the Emo king's room}_  
Sasuke:grrrrr how dare he try to out show an Uchiha! I swear I'll make you pay Naruto Uzumaki!(grits his teeth)

Sakura:Oh Sasuke-Kun~(is running to the rooming)

Sasuke:but first I must make a tactical RETREAT!(gets off the bed and jumps off the window)**_[did I mention he has two broken ribs and falling off on the second floor?]_**(lands on the ground and clutches my ribs and tries to hold in a scream)...

Sakura:(bursts through the door and is wearing...*gulp* a nurses outfit)**_[MY EYES!]_**oh Sasuke-Kun don't worry y-...Saskue-Kun? Where are you?(starts looking around)

Sasuke:(walks away from the hospital and steps on a twig and it snaps)oh cr-

Sakura:(looks out the window and sees him)SASUKE-KUN!(jumps down and chases after him)

Sasuke:WHY ME!?(runs off and coughing up blood)

_{Now back to are main heroes behind the Hokage Monument in a small yet big forest area}_  
Naruto:...what kinda of house lives behind the Hokage Monument!?

Rylan:idk probably your dad's house or something that's where we are going dude

Naruto:...shut it

Sarutobi:we are almost close you two

Naruto:okay

Rylan:finally

Sarutobi:there it is you two the Namizake compound

Naruto:That's my dad's home!?

Rylan:holy shit and I thought your dad might been rich but this is ridiculous!

(The Compound is four stories high and stretches about thirty feet wide and is surround by a brick wall that reaches twenty feet high and surrounds two acres of the area and has a double iron door with Namikaze symbol on the door and the house it self looks like the Hokage mansion but more square then cylinder and has more windows,the doors were painted black, and the walls painted orange and red)

Rylan:wow...

Sarutobi:impressive right? Anyways the only way to open it is to use Naruto's blood and add chakra to the seal on the door

Naruto:like a blood seal...

Sarutobi:correct

Naruto:okay then(bites my thumb and puts my hand on the door's symbol and adds chakra to it)...

Rylan:...

Sarutobi:so Rylan are you going start your own clan?

Rylan:...nah if I did that then me and Naruto can't be brothers anymore so I'm going to join the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan

Sarutobi:(smiles)I see

Naruto:(the doors open slowly and smiles widely)hehe I'm home dad...mom..(walks through and walks towards the door and opens it and strong wind comes out the building)whoa

Rylan:so this what happens when this place isn't open for this long

Sarutobi:by looks of it

Naruto:(walks inside and looks around and sees the floor is marble and there is set of stairs connected to the upper floors and the walls are wire and have seals on them)...awesome

Rylan:damn Ototo your father was great at his seals...Repairing,Protecting,Weather protection,Air conditioning seals,defensives seal barrier on the building and outside so people can't sense his chakra or others chakras hell people couldn't even get in!

Naruto:yeah(starts walking around and sees a kitchen that has well what all kitchens have and sees a living room that has red carpet,fireplace,some books laying around,four nice leather couches and huge picture of Kunshia and Minato above the fire place)mom...dad...(looks at picture and smiles a bit)

Rylan:Hey Naruto you might have take a look at this!

Naruto:(Walks towards where he is)okay what is it...(eyes widen and jaws drop)

Rylan:(you see it's a HUGE library that reaches to the second floor and has probably over thousands of scrolls and books on ether Genjutsu,Taijutsu,Ninjutsu,KenJutsu,FuinJutsu,Hist ory,etc.)

Sarutobi:(follows in to and sees the library and has the same reaction as Naruto)I think I can get rid my title as professor now

Naruto:you can keep it Jiji-San we won't take trust me

Sarutobi:b-but all this books

Rylan:why you think Minato didn't take your title he doesn't want have your title he wants to make his own title instead of copy someone else's hard work title

Sarutobi:I see now...anyways back to looking around

Naruto:(gets out the library and looks at some the seals on the wall and sees an particular one that is couple feet away from the stair case)and hello what do we have here?(studies it)...anther blood seal? Lets see where this leads to(bites my thumb again and adds chakra to it and the sealant wall start to vanish reviling wooden door)?(opens it and sees it goes down and lights turn on)a basement...Hey Oniisan what did you find up there!?

Rylan:(walking down the staircase)couple of guest bedrooms on the second floor and third floor two master bedrooms on the third floor,and the fourth floor has weapons,storage seals and a study...

Naruto:okay then...

Sarutobi:well I got get back to the Hokage mansion oh before I do you will not tell anyone where you live unless you trust them to keep this a secret and Naruto this is for you(hands him two letters and two scrolls)and Rylan

Rylan:yeah old-man?

Sarutobi:welcome to the Uzumaki and Namikaze cla(smiles and vanishes in a leaf shunshin)

Rylan:so Naruro what's in those letters?

Naruto:hold on(opens up the letters and reads them)

_*Minato's Letter:Hey son how are you doing? I know you have many questions you would like answers sadly I can only give you a few answers but I hope you can forgive me for sealing Kyuubi in you because I couldn't ask any other persons' child do this and you were the only one who I trust and know that can do as I'm writing this the with my shadow clone and my real self is fighting a mask man who unleashed Kyuubi on to the village I would like to tell you that in the house where a blood seal is next to the staircase is a basement and you should take look at it you will like what you'll on back to important matters in this house everything is yours and I hope you will be using it wisely and all your new friends and family you will come across in your life and also my two prized jutsus are yours to master and use the Rasgen and the Hiraishin ya son I got to go now I hope you become the greatest shinobi you ever be*_

Naruto:(has some tears come out my eyes and reads the next letter)

_*Kushina's Letter:hey there sochi it's me your Kaa-san hehe you probably guess that already anyways I should tell you a bit about me well I was the second jinchūriki of Kyuubi the first one was the wife of the Shodai Hokage her name was Mito Uzumaki then before she passed away she put Kyuubi in me and after couple years later and I fear you'll be the third jinchūriki and it soon to come true but before I lose all my strength I will like to let you know that I love you with all my heart and wished to actual raise but sadly I can't but I hope you have a great life sochi. My Katana that gave me the nickname Akai Chishio no Habanero(Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) is yours and also the Kenjutsu style for the Uzumaki is in a scroll that I'll give Sarutobi-jiji for safe keeping. Well that's all I got to say Naruto but will say this though I love you sochi with all my heart and make sure that you make great friends in your life!*_

Naruto:(starts to cry even more but they are tears of joy)t-they actually loved me for all this time I thought they didn't...*sniff* but now I know they loved me(starts wiping the tears off me)

Rylan:hey Ototo you okay?

Naruto:yeah I'm okay Oniisan...thanks for being my brother by the way even though we are not related

Rylan:(smiles big and pats your back)no problem Naruto

Naruto:come on let's go see what's in this basement!(walks down)

Rylan:hell ya!(follows)

Naruto:(gets off at the last step and sees four giant steel doors)this must be my Kaa-sans and Tou-sans stuff...(points at the yellow and red steel doors)and that must be mine(points at the one that's orange)and this is a...(walks towards it and starts reading a sign next to it)Rylan this one is a for when if I ever had a brother or sister...that's why it doesn't have any colors on it

Rylan:whoa and really?

Naruto:yeah...hey put your chakra in it!Then you can have your own legacy room!

Rylan:you sure Ototo?

Naruto:yeah!

Rylan:okay okay(puts my hand on the door and pour my chakra into it and it changes color from grey to red and black and moves my hand away from the door)hehe shall we get started?

Naruto:yep!

**_*Kyuubi:hehe all right let the fun begin!*_**

Rylan:_*Kyuubi where have you been you been quiet this whole time*_

Naruto:_*Explain*_

**_*Kyuubi:I was asleep*_**

Naruto&Rylan:(sweatdrops)_*of course anyways lets get things started!*_

_{Two Days Later at the Ninja Academy}_  
Iruka:well then everyone I'll be missing and now for the speech I will be giving for being ninjas

Rylan:uhhh Iruka-sensei can you please spare us with the speech?

Iruka:...okay

Everyone{except Choji,Shikamru, and Naruto}:(face faults)WHAT THE HELL WE BEEN GETTING THIS GUY TO STOP WITH SPEECHES AND YOU!(points at Rylan)ACTUALLY GOT HIM TO STOP!?

Rylan:yes...because I asked nicely

Everyone:(mega sweatdrops)

Iruka:well see ya guys(walks out)

Rylan:...so

**_*Kyuubi:now what?*_**

Naruto:...shogi?

Rylan:sure(takes out the board and puts the pieces in place)

**_*Kyuubi:I play winner!*_**

Asuma:(opens the door and walks in and is a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves)Team 10 with me(gets ready light a cigarette)**_[also he is a chain smoker]_**

Rylan:(throws a pencil at Asuma and knocks his cigarette out his mouth)hey no smoking in here you have kids around here and also a certain red eye woman that is covered in a genjutsu won't like that you are about smoke in a room full of kids

Asuma:_*thinking:please don't tell me who I think it is!*_

Kurenai:ASUMA! How dare you try to smoke in a room full of kids!(dispels the genjutsu and is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender built. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals)you can forget that date you wanted now!

Asuma:(looks down disappointed)

Rylan:quick question how many times has he asked you out to finally looks like he just about to die?

Kurenai:way to many times...

**_*Kyuubi:can you say stalker or VERY desperate to get a date*_**

Naruto:_*i say desperate*_

Rylan:(looks at Asuma)dude if you want my advice I'm willing to give you it

Asuma:(gets on his knees and is next to Rylan begging)TELL ME!

Rylan:...(sweatdrops)

Everyone:(sweatdrops)

**_*Kyuubi:...pfffft HAHAHAHAHA!*_**

Rylan:okay up you look embarrassing like this ON! AND FIND A DIFFERENT WOMAN THAT WOULD LIKE YOU! Come on dude by the way she say this its sounds like you been doing this since in your teen years!

Asuma:...hehe about that(scratches his back sheepishly)

Naruto:...wow you are very desperate to try get a beautiful red eyed woman here go on a date with you that's something even I wouldn't do

Asuma:(cries anime tears)

Kurenai:(blushes a bit at the comment but hides it)anyways how did you see through my genjutsu?(looks at Rylan)

Rylan:your chakra spiked the minute he was about to smoke...(moves a peice)check...

Kurenai:I see anyway Team 8 with me(walks out)

Kiba,Akamaru,Shino,and Hinata:(follows her)

Asuma:...team 10 with me...(walks out)

Ino,Choji,Shikamaru:(follow)

{two hours later}  
Rylan:and that's Rylan:thirty and Naruto:still zero

Naruto:GAH!how are you this good and still able to beat me we trained together!

**_*Kyuubi:Scratch that how does he BEAT ME! And I'm Thousand old Demon!*_**

Rylan:ancient Prototype secret

Naruto&Kyuubi:(face fault)**_*Of* _**Course

Sakura:WHERE ARE SENSEIS!?

Sasuke:...

Sakura:We been here for two hours! How can someone be this late! It just drives me nuts thinking about it!

Rylan:...Naruto hand me a senbon

Naruto:okay(gives him one)

Rylan:thank you(takes out little jar of purple liquid and dips the senbon in the it and walks over to Sakura)

Sakura:AND ANTHER THING!

Rylan:(grabs her head and stabs the senbon on her tongue and cleans it off with a hand towel)now then SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!(walks back and sits next to Naruto)...

Sakura:(tries to speak but can't and gets angry)_*Inner Sakura:(tries to speak to but can't)*_

Sasuke:thank you Kami my head was hurting

Naruto:we may hate you Teme but no one should suffer against the banshee

Rylan:yep

Kakashi:(walks in and His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves not rolled up, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector shorter metal-plated gloves. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his eye, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face and is reading an orange book)...(looks at them and looks at Naruto and Rylan)nice masks

Naruto:same to yours

Rylan:yo

Anko:(a bundle crashes through the window and the opens up to reveal a banner that say "Sexy and yet single Anko Mitarashi is in the house!")hello there gakis!

Rylan:..._*thinking:no way it's the same woman I recused six years ago!...hehe this will be fun*_

Anko:(looks at Rylan and looks at the scar on his left eye)_*thinking:could it be him!?well looks like I have to find out*_

Kakashi:meet us by the roof(vanishes in a smoke sunshin)

Anko:*sigh* he ruins all the fun(does the same)

Rylan:well then lets go(disappears in a black lighting and blue flame sunshin)

Naruto:okay(disappears as well but in a dark flame sunshin)

Sasuke&Sakura:_*Thinking:how the hell!?*_

Kakashi:so how long you think it will take them?

Anko:...I dunno maybe

Rylan:(appears)two seconds

Naruto:(appears to)they be here sooner or later

Kakashi&Anko:da hell!? How did you...never mind

Naruto:hehe

_{couple minutes later on the roof}_  
Kakashi:so shall we start with are names,dreams,hobbies, likes ,and dislikes?

Sakura:Kakashi and Anko sensei seeing how your the wisest can you show use on how to do it?

Naruto,Kyuubi,Anko,Rylan,&Kakashi:*thinking:and here we thought you are the smart one*(sweatdrops)

*Kyuubi:that's what happens when you become a fan girl*

Rylan:*yep*

Anko:My name is Anko Mitarashi! My likes are Dango, sweat bean soup,my friends Kurenai,Hana and Yugao. My dislikes are spicy foods,civilians,and the council,my hobbies are scarring gakis and pulling some pranks when I'm bored. My dream is to find a person name R and thank him for rescuing me and kill a certain teacher of mine

Kakashi:okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are...my I have many my dreams...I can't dislikes...and my hobbies...well lets not get into that now

Sakura:_*thinking:you only just told us your name*_

Naruto&Rylan:_*thinking:ah now I see what's going on here*_

Kakashi:now you with a the cool spiral mask

Rylan:my name is Rylan Prototype my likes are well it's hard to explain...my dislikes...I got some things...my hobbies...now why should I go there?...my dream...I really can't say

Anko:_*thinking:great anther Kakashi I hope he doesn't read porn*_

Kakashi:(in his mind with a chibi crying anime tears)_*thinking:I know I have been they're teacher for just a couple minutes but THEY LEARN SO FAST!*_(eye smiles)okay now you with the blonde hair

Naruto:(does the same introduction as Rylan)

Kakashi:_*thinking:Kami-Sama thank you for giving me this two wonderful students for me*_(is crying of joy)

**_*Kyuubi:guys I think we broke him*_**

Naruto:_*nah not yet*_

Kakashi:okay now you pinkete

Sakura:my name is Sakura Haruno my likes are(looks at Sasuke and blushes)...my dreams are(looks at Sasuke and blushes more) my hobbies are...(squeals a bit) and my dislikes are NAR-

Rylan:(double eye "smiles" and leaks out KI)now Haruno what did we say about are in door voices?

Sakura:(starts to shake and sweat)I mean say is Naruto-baka,Rylan-baka,and Ino-pig[very nice girl isn't she?]

Rylan:good girl(stops releasing KI)

Kakashi&Anko:_*thinking:danm*_

Kakashi:okay now you the duck hair one

Sauske:my name is Sasuke Uchicha have not may likes and I have many dislikes I don't have hobbies and my dream I will make it to reality by killing a certain someone

Rylan:_*Pay up you two*_

Naruto&Kyuubi:**_*DANM IT!_** _Fine but later though*_

Sakura:_*thinking:Sasuke-Kun is cool!*_**[someone check her head now!]**

Kakashi:_*thinking:okay so we got two mysterious genin,a crazy banshee fan girl,and a emo avenger...great...well at least the two mysterious genin will do great_*okay now lets go Training Ground 7shall we?(shunshin all us there)

Sakura:(pukes a bit)

Sasuke:(a bit dizzy)

Rylan:...light weights

Naruto:(nods)

{couple minutes later again}  
Kakashi:okay now you four are going to try to get this three bells(holds up the bells) and try to get one if you don't have a bell by the time is up you'll be sent by the academy end of discussion

**_*Kyuubi:three bells,four genins,two jonin...*_**

Rylan:_*i see what he is doing now*_

Naruto_:*and that is?*_

Rylan:_*teamwork*_

Naruto:..._*make sense now but you know that Sasuke the Emo Wonder and his sidekick Pinkete de Banshee won't work with us right?*_

Kyuubi:*_he does have a point*_

Rylan_:*then lets make sure we don't fail then*_

Anko:(takes out a timer and sets it for four hours)you four have fours hours before the test is over so start!

Sasuke&Sakura:(vanish)

Rylan:(sitting on the training post)you do know they won't work with us right?  
Kakashi:*sigh* I know...you know what how about you two fight us and see how good of working together you two do come at us with intent to kill

Naruto&Rylan:(eye smiles a bit evilly)oh you just made a huge(vanishes and appears couple feet behind Kakashi and Anko)mistake

Kakashi&Anko:! What the?!(turns around)

Rylan:(starts weaving handsigns at fast rate and finishes off with a tiger seal)**Fire Style:Grand FireBall Jutsu!**(shoots out a twelve foot fireball)

Naruto:(makes some handsigns to)**Wind Style:Great Breakthrough**!(exhales a giant gust of wind and it combines with fireball making it bigger)

Anko:SHIT!(makes some handsigns)**Earth Style:Mud Wall**!(makes a slab of earth come out the ground and block the fireball but it breaks a bit)jeez they know element jutsu!?

Kakashi:I have same reaction as you right now(makes couple handsigns)**Water Style:Liquid Bullet Jutsu**(the water from the lake rises up and forms into a couple sphere and flys towards the two mask genin)

Naruto:Rylan!

Rylan:I GOT IT!(is done making the handsigns and slams my hands on the ground)**Earth Style:Earth Corridor Jutsu**!(makes the earth come up and surround us and block the attack)Naruto now

Naruto:(nods and starts performing hand signs)**Earth Style:Head Hunter Jutsu(**sinks into the earth)

Kakashi:...be careful Anko we have no clue what they'll do

Anko:I know but this is getting very fun

Rylan:time to show you a Jutsu that you haven't seen before(puts my hands on the earth corridor and emerald green energy forms on my hands)...**Chaos Beam**!(shoots out a green energy beam and goes through the wall and goes towards them)

Kakashi:da hell kind of Jutsu is that!?

Naruto:(comes out the ground and grabs Kakashi's head)a Jutsu that only my bro can do(drags Kakashi to the ground and appears back up and aims my kunai at his head)sorry but game over

Kakashi:damn...

Anko:(eyes goes wide and dodges Rylan's attack)that light don't tell me

Rylan:(vanishes and appears behind Anko)don't move or your get a painful shot to the shoulder by my Chaos Bullet(aims my finger at her shoulder)

Kakashi:well then we lost you two come out now!

Sasuke:(comes and is shocked and angry as hell)*thinking:how did they just beat two Jonin! Why I sat in sidelines and watch! Me an elite watch two commoners just...GAH!*

Sakura:*thinking:wow Sasuke-Kun was so cool he beat those two Jonin with ease!*[...head examine now]

Anko:...I give...R...

Rylan:(smiles and moves my finger away)we meet yet again Anko-Chan

Anko:(turns around and hugs him tightly)I was worried when that asshole cut your eye! I'm glad your okay and thank you for saving me that day to

Rylan:(in the valley of breasts)Anko-Chan! Can't breath!...

Anko:(can't hear him but still hugging)

Naruto:uhhh Anko-San your kind of killing Oniisan

Kakashi:(has a mini nosebleed under his mask)_*thinking:lucky basterd*_

Anko:opps my bad(lets go and smiles sheepishly)

Rylan:(breathing heavily)hell of way to die but I like to live still!...anyways(takes out three bells and tosses it to Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura)

Naruto,Sasuke,&Sakura:(catches them)

Rylan:we pass now?

Kakashi:yep Team 7 is now a fully true team!

Sakura:YES!

Rylan:you didn't do anything...

Sakura:SH-

Anko:(releases some KI at the banshee)you want say something bad? Eh Banshee-san?

Sakura:no thank you!

Kakashi:good now let gets started on as being a team!(eye smiles)

Everyone{minus Sasuke}:Hai

_{A week Later of D-Rank Missions}_  
Rylan:(petting a cat name Tora with ribbon on its right ear and trying to keep thing alive from two genins it attacked and walking back towards the mission reception)Teme...and Banshee how many times do I have to say this do not kill the cat or we won't be paid!

Sasuke:that thing scratched my face it must be punished!

Naruto:then it's goodbye to your emo head attach to your shoulders when the daimyo's wife wants your head

Sasuke:...Hn

Sakura:oh like an o-

Kakashi:now you two we are almost there so enough

Anko:...I don't know how I but up with this...

Rylan:easy shut them up with ether killing intent or just use a paralysis poison on them  
Anko:that works...

Kakashi:(opens the door)mission accomplish Hokage-sama

Rylan:yep Jiji-San(gives the cat to daimyo's wife)

Iruka:Rylan please some respect for Hokage-Sama

Rylan:I am

Iruka:(sweatdrops)

Sasuke:I DEMAND HIGHER MISSION!

Sakura:Yeah! Sasuke-Kun can do a S-Rank Mission with his hand behind his back!

Iruka:now Sasuke and Sakura your new fresh out of genin and...blah blah blah blah

Rylan:_*so how long this speech will be?*_

**_Kyuubi:*a hour*_**

Naruto:(takes out a remote and presses the fast forward button and hits play and puts it away)_*done*_

Iruka:and that's the reason you are doing a D-rank mission

Rylan:so anyways old-man can we do a C rank mission?

Sarutobi:yes you can

Iruka:(face faults and goes cry in a corner)

Everyone:(mega sweatdrops)

Sarutobi:anyways your job is to protect a bridge builder and accompany him to land of wave to finish a bridge

Rylan:okay send the client in

Sarutobi:(nods)You may come in now!

(The doors open to reveal...)

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:A CLIFFHANGER!(starts dodging and using Naruto as a bat to deflect stuff that readers throw)**

**Naruto:(in a full body cast)Ow ow ow ow STOP THROWING THINGS!**

**RylanThePrototype:Don't stop I'm having to much fun!**

**Naruto:(cries)**

**[Next Time on "The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype!":Demons!? A Mist!? Bridge? What does this add up here!?" Find out on next time on The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype]**

**Naruto:(is now in a triple layer full body cast)I hate you**

**RylanThePrototype:well someone should have kept his mouth shut!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Demons!? A Mist!? Bridge? What does this add up here!?**

* * *

"What's up?":Talking  
"**I'M THE MIGHTY KYUUBI**":demon/devil/summoning/or angry yelling  
"**_Shadow Clone Justu_**!":name of an attack  
*_Now what am I going to do?_*:thinking  
(Puts on socks and shoes):something happening  
{_geez what happen now?_}:time lapse or special event happening  
**[****_Naruto is going be a powerful bastard_****]:**breaking fourth fall when need to

* * *

**_RylanThePrototype:WELCOME BACK READERS! To "The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype!" Today we have new guest to join with us today so please put your hands together for Mistress of the demon fox tribe and summons!...Kyuubi no Kistune!_**

**_Kyuubi:hi everyone!_**

**_Naruto:mmmmph mph ph!*translation:you finally got someone here now!?*_**

**_RylanThePrototype:as I said last time mummy fishcake it takes awhile for me to do this and it's quite hard to put them back and not to send them to the wrong dimension_**

**_Naruto:...mph...*lazy ass*_**

**_RylanThePrototype:so you like become mummy boy permanently?_**

**_Naruto:(eyes widen and starts to sweat and try's to shake my head no)*crack*...HMMMMMPPPPHHH!*translation:OW!*_**

**_Kyuubi:(sweatdrops)ouch anyways glad to meet you all but RylanThePrototype how is Naruto going be able to move around in the fanfiction?_**

**_RylanThePrototype:oh easy by the power of author writing(types stuff into the computer)_**

**_Naruto:(is out of the cast and is healed up)...thank you_**

**_RylanThePrototype:your welcome now DISCLAIMERS!_**

**_Kyuubi:I got this...RylanThePrototype doesn't own Naruto-kun's world and me and also anything else he may use in the anime world_**

**_RylanThePrototype:nice one now lets start!and I'm sorry people that it took so long to make this chapter...I blame school but anyways TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

{Last time}  
Iruka:and that's the reason you are doing a D-rank mission

Rylan:so anyways old-man can we do a C rank mission?

Sarutobi:yes you can

Iruka:(face faults and goes cry in a corner)

Everyone:(mega sweatdrops)

Sarutobi:anyways your job is to protect a bridge builder and accompany him to land of wave to finish a bridge

Rylan:okay send the client in

Sarutobi:(nods)You may come in now!

(The doors open to reveal...)

_{now on with the story!}_  
(the doors open to revel a a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. When first introduced, he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head)

Sarutobi:Tazuna-San these are the ninja who will be escorting you back to Land of Wave

Tazuna:your kidding me I got a kid who looks like someone put a stick up his ass and put a duck's butt on his head after the poor duck died,a pink okama who looks like to screech any time soon,three mask guys one them is a scarecrow while other two are enigmas,and one sexy lady(starts to blush and has a pervert look)

Naruto:(trying to hold in the laughter)...

Anko:(eyebrow is twitching a bit)

Sakura:(has no clue what okama is)?

Sauske:(charges at Tazuna with a kunai in my hand)

Kakashi:(holding back Sasuke)hey cool down we are here to protect him not kill him

Rylan:hey bridge builder don't go ogling at women like that or you might be close to ether meeting heaven or hell or worse you'll loose your one thing that makes you reproduce

Tazuna:(pales and stops and covers his two partners in crime)gomen

Sarutobi:anyways as I was saying this will be the team guarding you I trust this is not a problem?

Tazuna:you are letting four spoiled kids join along in this?

Rylan:okay 1. we are not spoiled except the Uhicha and the okama 2.(vanishes and appears behind Tazuna with a kunai at his throat)don't judge people on how they look

Tazuna:(shakes a bit and nods)

Rylan:(moves thee kunai away and walks back to the group) have two Jounin that well back us up and can use the teme's hair as a shield and use the banshee's yelling powers to stun the enemy and knock them out with her forehead

Naruto:HAHAHAHAHA!(rolling on the ground holding my sides)

Sakura:(face becomes fully red of anger)

Sasuke:(about to do finish performing the handsigns for a Jutsu)

Rylan:Anko-chan can you stop General from performing a Jutsu?

Anko:yes sir(fake salutes and performs two handsigns then aims my right arm at Sasuke)Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!(couple snakes come out my jacket and they go tie up him)

Sasuke:HEY LET ME G-

Naruto:(takes out duct tape and puts it over his mouth)

Sasuke:MMMMMPPPHHHH!

Sakura:LET SA-

Rylan:(puts a explosive tag on her head)say one word I dare I double dare motherfucker

Sakura:(eyes widen and closes my mouth)...

Rylan:good

Kakashi:(sweatdrops)anyways go back to your homes and go pack up your stuff and meet back at the village entrance in two hours

Rylan&Naruto:Hai(vanishes by shunshin)

Anko:(jumps through the window)

Sakura:(trying to get the snakes off of Sasuke)

Kakashi:*sigh*(disappears in a smoke shunshin)

_{at the Namikaze mansion}_  
Naruto:containment scrolls for food?

Rylan:(Takes out six green scrolls with the kanji of food on it and throws three to Naruto)check...arsenal of kunais,shurekins,paper bombs,windmill shurekins,and ninja wire?

Naruto:(catches them and puts them in my pouch and takes out six red scrolls with the kanji of weapons on them)right here(tosses him three)got two pouches filled with medical equipment?

Rylan:right here(tosses you one)okay next the camp equipment?

Naruto:(grabs it and puts it on)right here(takes out a scroll that's orange)

Rylan:okay looks like we got everything

Naruto:what about the new swords you were working on? Because your old ones are going break soon

Rylan:i know and they are not done yet its taking a while to make them...even with your dad's forge they are bit more difficult because they are different kind of metal that no one has seen expect at the Summoning World of th-[aaaaaaaaand not telling yet!]

Naruto:I know but how we going to get them when we leave

Rylan:seriously dude remember the new traveling/combat Jutsu we made

Naruto:oh right my bad

Rylan:anyways Kakashia-sensie might be two hours late again

Naruto:okay then lets go get some ramen before we leave

Rylan:fine but your only paying your meal

Naruto:...damn it fine

{At the Kohana Gate}  
Sakura:where are they!?

Sasuke:quiet down already It has only been a two minutes!

Sakura:I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun ! I'll try be quieter for you(has hearts in my eyes)

**_*Inner Sakura:...kill me...I know I may be here second spirit but seriously! I know what guy to chase and I rather chase Naruto-Kun*_**

Sakura:_*What are talking about Naruto-Baka is not cool like Sasuke-Kun AND STOP DESTROYING MY PICTURES OF SAUSKE-KUN IN MY HEAD!*_

**_*Inner Sakura:Well SORRY! How can I see clearly and think with all this useless junk around!?*_**

Sakura:_*Hmp!*_(cuts the connection with my inner self)[i have a good reason why Inner Sakura is being rebellion to her outer self it will be all revealed later]

Sasuke:...

Sakura:...

_{2 hours later}_  
Sakura:...(has a giant tick mark)WHERE IN FLYING FUCK ARE THEY!

_{at heaven}_

**Kami:MY EARS! OKAMA DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE AND MURDER YOU!**

_{back to earth}_  
Sasuke:ears bleeding...brain probably fried...urge to kill pink fan girl rising

Anko:(appears and has a huge smile but then frowns)crap you two are the only ones here

Sakura:WHERE WERE YOU!? ANKO-SENSEI!?

Anko:(eye twitches)gaki you want to live longer? If so keep that damn mouth shut!(throws a kunai at her)

Sakura:(grazes my cheek)EEP!(faints)

Anko:freakin weakling fan girl why is she even on this team again

Sasuke:Hn

Kakashi:(walking with a sober Tauzana)yo guys sorry for being late are client kind of got a bit drunk and it took him awhile to get his head back to reality

Tauzana:hehe sorry about that(smiles sheepishly)

Anko:okay then now we got to wait for the Rylan and Naruto

Rylan&Naruto:(comes out of Anko's shadow)wait no more! We are here

Kakashi:(eye widen a bit)how did you two do that?

Naruto:that was one of Niisan's jutsus

Rylan:it's called "**_Shadow Tunnel_**" it allows me to travel by shadows and ether hide in them and surprise my enemies or to hide when injury badly and need an escape

Sasuke:TEACH ME THAT JUTSU!As a Uchiha I have every right learn any ninjutsu you know!

Rylan:no

Sakura:Rylan-Baka! Teach Sasuke-Kun your Jutsu!only he deserves that kind of Jutsu and not some dobe Baka!

***Kyuubi:GAH! Shut the girl up please I want to sleep a bit!***

Naruto:...girl what in hell is wrong with you?

Sakura:nothing is wrong with me!

Rylan:(starts to have a tick mark on my head)Sakura...please shut up before I send you twenty feet underground

Sakura:(pales and steps back)

Rylan:thank you

**_*Kyuubi:thank you Kami she finally shut up...thanks Rylan*_**

Rylan:_*no problem*_

Kakashi:anyways you all packed?

Sakura:yes sensei but Rylan and Naruto-bakas don't have they're backpacks

Naruto:(takes out some scrolls)we got these containment scrolls they are better then backpacks

Rylan:yep

Anko:okay then lets go!

_{two hours of walking later}_  
Sakura:So Tauzana-san what is it like at the Land Of Wave?

Tauzana:it's to me like a paradise but to you guys it might not be so much  
Sakura:how come?

**_[insert Kakashi's long ass speech about the nations and crap]_**

**_*Kyuubi:...what happen to that books smarts she was good at?*_**

Rylan:_*easy to explain that one*_

Naruto:_*It was lost due to the demonic virus know as "The Fangirl Disease"*_

_***Kyuubi:of course I should have know***_

Rylan:_*yep*(_spots two puddles of water that separate)..._*guys you see the two puddles?*_  
Naruto:..._*yeah genjutsu and a very bad one to why you use that kind when it hasn't rain for weeks?*_

**_*Kyuubi:sheer idiocies*_**

Rylan:(nods and looks at Kakashi)

Kakashi:(glances over Rylan and Naruto)_*thinking:so they saw through the genjutsu? Good now lets what else can they do*_(looks at Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura:(is trying keyword TRYING to get the emo to go on a date or become his girlfriend)

Sasuke:(not giving a flying fuck about anything except being the emo he is and wanting power)Hn...

Kakashi:(sweatdrops at the sight)*sigh*..._*thinking:those two don't know what's up ahead...Oh well lets see how this plays out*_...(looks at Anko and performs a few quick coded handsigns)

Anko:...(nods)

All:(pass by the two puddles of water)

Meizu&Gōzu:(come out the water and wrap both Kakashi and Anko in chains there chains)_**[...look them up]**_

Kakashi&Anko:(eyes {eye} widen and look at the chains)

Meizu&Gōzu:(yank on the chains and shred them to pieces)two down

Tauzana:(eyes widen in fear and pales)

Sakura:(screams really loud and faints)

Sauske:(eyes widen a bit and gets my kunai out and charges at them)finally a worthy challenge!

Rylan:*sigh* there goes the idiot

*Kyuubi:yep*

Sasuke:(jumps at Meizu)

Meizu:(smacks the black hair genin with my gauntlet and scratches his rips)three down  
Sasuke:(coughs up blood and hits a tree)Gah!...

Gōzu:(charges at the bridge builder)die!

Rylan:(makes a weird looking weapon appear out my right glove's palm seal)sorry but _**Chakra Bullet**_!*BANG!*(shoots out a small blue chakra sphere out of the weapon)

Gōzu:(gets hit between the eyes and falls down on the ground out cold)...

Meizu:BROTHER! You basterd I'll k-

Naruto:(vanishes and makes three handsigns)Lighting Style:Eletric Palm Jutsu(karate chops the back of his neck sending thousands volts of electricity into his nervous system)

Meizu:(gets hit and pass out to)

**_*Kyuubi:well that was easy*_**

Rylan:_*yep*_

Sasuke:(gets up and looks at Rylan and glares at him)What kind of weapon is that!?

Rylan:this? Oh this is called a gun also know as a M1911 handgun(the gun is white and dark grey with an with black letters saying Angel in cursive on it)this is Angel she is a really good weapon I made

Sasuke:As the head of the Uchiha clan I order you to give me that weapon!(points to him)

Naruto:uhhh Teme I thought your mom was clan head still for the Uchiha

Sasuke:Hn she is not worthy to be one

Rylan:(glares at Sasuke a bit) okay then...try taking my gun then

Sasuke:(walks over and grabs the gun but gets burn by white flames)Gah!(backs up and tries and tends to my hand)what was that!

Rylan:hmp you have tainted heart and also Angel sees your not worthy to use her...(makes the gun go back into the seal)

Sasuke:grrrr...

Naruto:Kakashi-sensei,Anko-sensei you can come out now

Anko:(comes out the bushes)nice job their gakis!(smiles big)

Kakashi:(appears and has the two Kiri Chunin tied up)yes indeed Naruto you did good by knocking out the enemy with the that lighting jutsu and Rylan that was amazing weapon you have and how well you used it you defiantly surpise the enemy with that even me

Naruto:hehe thanks

Rylan:(smiles a bit)thanks

Kakashi:(looks at Sasuke)Sasuke you acted rash and didn't think of a plan you need more work and also you got poisoned by the enemy due to your recklessness(looks at Sakura)...I got nothing say...

Naruto:(takes out a veil from my pouch and throws it to Sasuke)here

Sasuke:(catches it)?

Rylan:it's an antidote drink it

Sasuke:(opens it and drinks it)

Sakura:(wakes up and looks around and sees Sasuke and the two chunins knocked out)ALL RIGHT WAY TO GO SAUSKE-KUN!

**_*Inner Sakura:...kill me...now...*_**

Rylan:my ears...

Tauzana:(making sure there is no blood coming out my ears)

Anko:Oi howler monkey the little emo didn't do this it was Naruto and Rylan-Kun(puts my hand on my mouth)

Rylan:_*thinking:Rylan-Kun? Now where did that come from?*_

**_*Kyuubi:looks like someone likes you*_**

_*_Naruto:_hehe Niisan has an admire*_

Rylan:*Ah shut it you two!*(blushes a bit)

Kakashi:_*thinking:blackmail*_...now then this two are Demon Brothers Gōzu and Meizu they are chunin rank missing nin from Kiri now why are two ninjas targeting are friend the bridge builder?

All:(look at the bridge builder)

Tazuna:uhhhhhh

Naruto:mind telling us why you left out some details? This should at least be a high B rank mission maybe low A rank one seeing how we encounter two ninjas from the bingo book who are affiliated to Zazuba the Demon of The Mist also one of the Sevem Swordsmen of The Mist

Kakashi:...how do you know all that?

Naruto:Niisan made me study every new bingo book that came out while trying to dodge kunais,shurekins,traps of various kinds with all explosive tags on them and then him shooting me with different kinds of jutsus he knows that are long and medium range

Kakashi,Tazuna&Anko:(eyes widen and and look at Rylan)

Rylan:what? It was good training

**_*Kyuubi:Yet you almost killed him*_**

Rylan:_*yet I didn't*_

Naruto:_*you were evil when you are in training mood*_

Rylan:_*i had to be*_

Anko:(looks at Rylan)geez gaki and I thought I was a bit crazy when I try to torturing people

Rylan:gaki? What happen to "Rylan-kun" Anko-chan~

Anko:(blushes a bit)anyways back to are main question mind telling use Tazuna-San why you didn't tell us about this?

Tazuna:...please! Don't quit this mission!my country is under the control of Gatō, who had left the people poor and also made me not able to afford the more accurate A-rank mission payment. By building a bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainland, I hope to free the country from Gatō!(gets on his hands an knees)again please don't quit this mission please!

Kakashi:Gatō? As THE Gatō?

Sakura:who is he sensei?

Kakashi:Gatō is a shipping magnate and founder of Gatō Company. He also a secret drug dealer as well as the owner of a smuggling business he also helps out the civil war that still goes on in Kiri and will do anything for money and gain power as well

Sakura:how horrible

Rylan:hmmmmmm_*what you think you two?*_

**_*Kyuubi:well if memory severs me right from your history lesson death training!...the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist are very good with the art of silent killing and very high grade in Kenjutsu*_**

Naruto:_*so anther opportunity to learn a new style well that seems good*_

Rylan:_*maybe even an ally if we play are cards right besides who wouldn't like a cool swordsmen to join are village besides when need to get are mansion some roommates because if I have to look at one more hallway empty I'm going to lose it*_

**_*Kyuubi:so we finally going to have roommates? And how are plans on giving me a body?*_**

Naruto:_*still working on that Kyuubi-chan*_

Rylan:_*yep...anyways*i say we keep going on the mission*_

Sasuke:same here it shall show you all how great an Uch-

Naruto:(knocks him out with the blunt of the kunai)

Sasuke:(passes out)

Sakura:HEY NO HU-

Anko:(karate chops her neck)

Sakura:(passes out)

Kakashi:(sweatdrops)anyways Anko you want still go with this mission

Anko:I don't know I hate being lie to so...

Rylan:we can go back to village and keep doing D-rank missions and chasing Tora the cat or we can keeping going and finish a cool C turn to A rank mission that involves no cat

Anko:(pales a bit and shudders)I say we keep going!

Kakashi:(sweatdrops again)okay then lets get going then

Tazuna:thank you so much I promise you I'll pay you the full A rank payment when this all over

Rylan:no problem

Kakashi:okay then lets keep going

Naruto:okay(picks up Sasuke's leg and starts dragging him)

Rylan:(ties a ninja-wire on Sakura's leg and drags her to)

{one hour late on a boat in a foggy river}

Rylan:(walking on the water on the right side of the boat)

Naruto:(walking on the water to and is on the left side of the boat)  
Sakura:what are you bakas doing?!

Boats man:Shhhh! You can't shout here why you think I cut off the engine when we got into the mist?

Sakura:(smiles sheepishly)gomen anyways what you two idiots doing?

Rylan:...really? I mean seriously you have no clue what in the hell we are doing?

**_*Kyuubi:my Kami I knew she was stupid but she is THIS stupid?! And she says you two are bakas(shakes my head and sighs)*_**

Sakura:no now tell me!

Boats man:Shhhh!

Naruto:if you must know we are walking on water with are chakra

Kakashi:in other words Sakura they are doing the water walking exercise to help with there chakra control which also boost there chakra output and help with there stamina

Sasuke:Hn...(looks at the fog)

Tazuna:...(looks at my left and sees the fogging lift up a bit)hey guys look you can see the bridge we're building now

All:(look to are left)whoa

Rylan:big bridge

**_*Kyuubi:how about huge bridge!*_**

Naruto:_*yeah I agree with Kyuubi-chan*_

**_*Kyuubi:why thank you Naruto-kun*_**

Rylan:_*you two done being a couple yet?*_

Both:(blushes a lot)_*w-we're __not__ a co_uple*

Rylan:**_*right more like married couple*_**

Both:**_*RYL_**_AN!*_

Rylan:(laughs a bit and cuts the connection)payback

Anko:so how long have been working on that?

Tazuna:well about two years now it has been that long and I need to finish this bridge soon or we won't make it for anther year like this

Rylan:I see...

Naruto:...

Kakashi:...

{couple minutes later now on marsh lands of Wave)

Rylan:...!(throws a kunai at the bushes)

Everyone:!?

Sakura:(walks over to the bush and sees a scared rabbit and where the kunai almost hit its head)RYLAN-BAKA WHAT YOU DID TO THE POOR BUNNY! YOU MONSTER!(hugs the bunny)

Naruto:(sweatdrops)

Rylan:...(shakes my head)_*thinking:lets see the rabbits fur I white which should only be during the winter...unless it was kept indoors!*_

Kakashi:_*thinking:someone must have used a Substitute Jutsu but that would mean...*_(hears a whirling sound coming towards us)EVERYONE DOWN!

(A huge butcher knife comes out no where and is spinning towards them)**_[i personally think its a freakin huge ass sword then a knife...but what you going do...that's how it's name]_**

Anko:(grabs Tazuna and Sasuke and tackles them down)

Naruto:(bends backwards dodging it)

Rylan:(pushes Sakura down crouches down to dodge it)

Kakashi:(crouches down as well)

(the huge butcher knife pass by them and get enlodged to a tree)

Kakashi:if I know that sword right it belongs to

Rylan:yeah no mistaken it Kakashi-sensei

Naruto:it's Zabuza's blade!

Zabuza:(appears and is standing on the blade and look at them)well well...I didn't know my "fame" travel so far for it too reach Kohona scum...(is a tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and very small bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Wears forehead protector sideways on his head and is shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers built in sandals)

Kakashi:Diamond Formation!

Rylan:(gets in front of Tazuna)

Naruto:(gets on the left side)

Sasuke:(gets to the right)

Sakura:(gets behind)

Kakashi:Anko you better get ready

Anko:hehe don't worry I am already(takes out a kunai)

Zabuza:hmmmm so I have the Sanke Mistress Anko Mitarashi and the Copy Ninja himself Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye

Sauske:Sharingan!?_*thinking:impossible how does he have my family's sacred doujutsu!?*_

Kakashi:seeing how we are dealing with you I better go all out!(grabs his hitai-ate and starts to remove it to reveal a three tomoe red eye which know as the Sharingan and also showing a vertical scar my eye)

Zabuza:so the Sharingan already? I'm so blessed with this...lets see if the rumors are true then!(puts his right arm to his chest and the left arm up in the air both in a half ram seal)Ninja Art:Hidden Mist Jutsu!

Kakashi:Everyone get ready here he comes!

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:aaaaaaand done!(dodges a huge building)OI CALM DOWN PEOPLE!**

**Naruto:well you did let them wait to long and stop at an action scene!**

**RylanThePrototpye:well I felt like teasing people so that way we can keep an audience**

**Kyuubi:that's true**

**RylanThePrototype:yep and anyways...**

**[NEXT TIME ON "The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype":The demon of Mist Vs The Leaf! Who will win! And who's the mask kid!?]**

**Naruto:...**

**RylanThePrototype:one word again and you'll be in a cast again**

**Naruto:got it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Demon Of Mist Vs The Leaf! Who will win! And Who's The Mask Kid!?

* * *

"What's up?":Talking  
"**I'M THE MIGHTY KYUUBI**":demon/devil/summoning/or angry yelling  
"**Shadow Clone Justu**!":name of an attack  
*_Now what am I going to do?_*:thinking  
(Puts on socks and shoes):something happening  
_{geez what happen now?}:_time lapse or special event happening  
[**_Naruto is going be a powerful bastard_**]:breaking fourth fall when need to

* * *

**RylanTheProtoype:WHAT'S UP people its me! RylanThePrototype coming to you still alive and typing from my computer,laptop,phone,or I-Pad in middle of gods no where it seems we got a new chapter for ya all so sit back,read and enjoy**

**Kyuubi:so you using Three Dogs introduction again?**

**RylanThePrototype:yep it was good on the 3rd chapter so i thought what the hell lets use it again**

**Kyuubi:i see so anyways your not going to stop on a fighting scene this time?**

**RylanThePrototype:...i make no promises**

**Kyuubi:(sweatdrops)**

**RylanThePrototype:anyways "thetruerasgencreator" i thank you for the idea of using an RPD or maybe a MP5 for Rylan's second weapon but sadly i can't do that i mean can but it might get things confused due to the timezone difference i made and also you got to remember that i can't just built every gun in the world besides Chakra covers up the whole rapid fire thing so having them built will be a waste but again i do thank you for the idea**

**Naruto:(walks in)hey Rylan i got a PS3 and i found a game they made of me! Want to play?**

**RylaThePrototype:which one?**

**Naruto:hehe "Naruto Ninja Storm 3"!**

**RylanThePrototype:okay then get ready for an ass whooping and don't be crying when i win**

**Naruto:hehe your on!**

**RylanThePrototype:hey Kyuubi-san can you please do the disclaimers again?**

**Kyuubi:sure*ahem*...RylanThePrototype doesn't own me or Naruto-kun's world and other anime he might copy or video game and also RylanThePrototype would like to know you guys the readers are liking this so far so please give us some reviews**

**RylanThePrototype:with that said NARUTO GET READY TO LOSE!**

**Naruto:BRING IT!**

**Kyuubi:(sweatdrops)...I play winner**

* * *

_{Last Time!}_  
Zabuza:hmmmm so I have the Sanke Mistress Anko Mitarashi and the Copy Ninja himself Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye

Sauske:Sharingan!?_*thinking:impossible how does he have my family's sacred doujutsu!?*_

Kakashi:seeing how we are dealing with you I better go all out!(grabs his hitai-ate and starts to remove it to reveal a three tomoe red eye which know as the Sharingan and also showing a vertical scar going down on my eye)

Zabuza:so the Sharingan already? I'm so blessed with this...lets see if the rumors are true then!(puts his right arm to his chest and the left arm up in the air both in a half ram seal)**Ninja Art:Hidden Mist Jutsu!**

Kakashi:Everyone get ready here he comes!

_{Now on with the story!}_  
Zabuza:(a huge mist starts to cover the area and slowly starts to vanish in the mist and radiates KI in the mist)

Kakashi:(looks around)be careful guys Zabuza is infamous for his Silent Killing Method

Rylan:got it...(doesn't seem faze by the KI)

Naruto:(nods)_*thinking:hehe this killing inent isn't half strong as Niisan's or Kyuuib-Chan's is*_

Zabuza:hehe(voice is echoing everywhere)The throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Out of these eight which one should I aim for?

Sakura:(shaking like crazy in fear and drops my kunai)t-there is no way we can win against this guy

Sasuke:Hn...Quit acting like your scariest thing alive Kiri-ninja I'm an elite an Uchiha i demand you to surrender here and now

Rylan:(facefaults and sweatdrops)

Naruto:...what the fuck man...(faceplams)

Anko:did he really just say that...

Kakashi:*sigh* i wish he didn't

Zazubza:okay just for that(appears in next to the uchiha)you'll die here and now gaki!(swings my Kubikiribōchō at genin)

Rylan:(touches a seal on the palm on both my hands and makes two katanas appear and grabs them and jumps in between Sasuke and Zaubza)oh no you don't!(surrounds my blades with chakra and intercepts Zabuza's sword making a clang sound and steel grinding on steel)tch...

Zabuza:impressive gaki for someone to stop my Kubikiribōchō with just two katanas is a very high feet tell me what is your rank?

Rylan:genin

Zabuza:hehe your rank says genin but your experience says other wise(trying to push the boy back)

Rylan:true...(starts pushing back)_*Oi Naruto help me out any time now!*_

Naruto:_*I gotcha!*_(takes out a couple of kunais and adds wind chakra to them too make them go faster and throws them at Zabuza)

Zabuza:(looks behind me and sees the kunai)crap!(gets hit)

Kakashi:that was way to easy

Zabuza:(starts turning to water and falls down into a puddle and the real me appears behind Kakashi)

Rylan:(eyes widen)Kakashi-sensei! behind you!

Kakashi:(eyes widen and turns around)

Zazubza:To late!(swings my sword at Kakashi)

Kakashi:(gets sliced but turns into water and hits the ground)

Zabuza:(eyes widen)a water clone impossible he can still see and copy even in this mist!?

Kakashi:(is on a tree)Anko now!

Anko:Got it!(makes couple handseals and breaths in air)**Fire Style:Dragon Flame Jutsu!**(blows out a huge flame towards Zabuza)

Zabuza:**Kenjustu Art:Chakra Slash!**(swings my blade and a wave of chakra comes out my blade and slices through the flames and keeps going)

Anko:!

Rylan:oh no you don't...(puts my right arm foward and puts my left arm back and starts spinning)**Kenjutsu Art:Buzzsaw**!(unleashes a razor sharp spinning circle of chakra and intercepts Zabuza's attack making them cancel each other)

Anko:that was close thanks Rylan!

Rylan:no problem Oi Kakashi!

Kakashi:i got him!(jumps towards Zabuza and spin kicks him)

Zabuza:(blocks it with my arm and then grabs his leg and throws him to the lake)

Kakashi:(backflips and lands on the water)*thinking:why is the water so heavy?*

Zabuza:(appears behind Kakashi)got you! **Water Style:Water Prison Jutsu!**(gets him surround by water and has my left arm in the water sphere)

Kakashi:damn it...i was to careless

Naruto:great Kakashi got trapped

Rylan:yeah i can see that got any plans Ototo?

Naruto:couple but...

Zabuza Water Clone:(appear out of some puddles of water)

Rylan:does it involve a certain Uchiha?

Naruto:...kinda of...

Rylan:*sigh* fine Oi Emo-san!

Sasuke:(already charging at the clone and forming some handsigns)**Fire Style:FireBall Jutsu!**(breathes out a huge fireball at the water clone)

Zabuza WC:(looks at the fireball and has a bored look)...your an idiot you know that(swings his blade and cuts the fireball in two)

Sasuke:(takes out a Kunai and lounges at him)Take this!

Zabuza CW:...(sma-...no bitch slaps the Uchiha to a tree)...pathetic

Sasuke:(hits the tree and charges back)YOU WON'T BEAT ME!

Anko:why is he still alive?

Rylan:i have no clue

Kakashi:...

Zabuza:i don't know ether to feel sorry for you or laugh...eh both HAHAHAHA

Kakashi:_*thinking:kill me...*_

Zabuza CW:**Kenjutsu Art:Chakra Spiral!**(swings the Kubikiribōchō and unleashes spiral like spinning chakra slash at the duckhair kid)

Sasuke:(eyes widen and starts scanning around for something and looks at Rylan)its time you'll be useful to me dope(makes some handsigns and then switches places with Rylan)

Rylan:(eyes widen)shit!(blocks the attack with my katana but they break to pieces and the rest of the attack hits me tearing up my shirt and jacket a bit making a small hole  
and tears up some my skin)gah!...damn it...that'll hurt for awhile

Kakashi:(eyes widen)_*thinking:when this is over me and Sasuke are going have a long talk about not sacrificing your teammates to save your self*_

Zabuza:i may have killed all my classmates to survive but i have never done that...

Naruto:Niisan you all right!?

Rylan:yeah I'm fine just a cut!

Naruto:(sweatdrops and looks at Sasuke with a bit of rage)What the hell where you thinking asshole!you could have killed him!

Sasuke:Hn he should be honored that he was able to help the almighty Uch-

Anko:(grabs the Uchiha brat by the throat and starts choking him)if you EVER! Do that again I'll make sure you won't be able revive that damn clan of yours got it!(starts releasing tremendous KI at him)

Sasuke:(shakes a bit and nods a bit)

Anko:Good(throws him away to banshee)

Saukra:Sasuke-K-!

Sasuke:(hits Saukra's head)*BONK!*CRACK!

Sasuke&Sakura:(both passes out)

Anko:hmp...(turns around)I'm going to go help Rylan you coming gaki!?

Naruto:i think Rylan got this besides we need to protect the Tazuna and seeing how banshee-san and "Asshole Mc-Emoduck" are out cold we need to stay by him

Anko:fine...

Tazaun:(looks down a bit from guilt)

_{back to the Water clone and Rylan}_  
Zabuza WC:well then looks like i get the gaki who was giving me a run for my money you ready!?

Rylan:...*drip...drip...drip...*(touches my blood which is black and flings it up in the air)hehe did you know my blood is black?

Zabuza WC:black blood?

Rylan:(puts my hands in a ram seal)**Black Blood Style:Bloodily Needles!**(the blood in the air starts to break apart and form into needles and then charges at the clone)

Zabuza WC:SHIT!(tries to swat them all with my sword)

Rylan:sorry but not happening(flicks my wrist and moves my fingers and the blood needles move to the other side of water clone and strikes him)

Zabuza WC:tch damn it...(turns into water)

Zabuza:da hell did he do!?

Kakashi:_*who cares that was freakin amazing!*_

Rylan:hehe now then your next!(runs to Zabuza and throws a shurenkin and starts making handsigns)**Ninja Art:Shurekin Shadow Clone Jutsu!**(the shurekin starts making copies of its self and go flying towards Zabuza)

Zabuza:(dodges them by jumping to the left but doing so lets Kakshi free)damn it

Kakashi:nice work Rylan now then I'll finish it here

Rylan:sure thing sensie(jumps back to the others)

Kakashi:now then lets end this

Zabuza:(gets ready make handsigns)

Kakashi:(left eye tomoes start to spin and starts copying Zabuza)

Both:Ox-Monkey-Hare-Rat-Boar-Bird-Ox-Horse-Bird-Ra t-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Serpent-Ox-Ram-Serpent-Boar-Ram- Rat-Monkey-Bird-Dragon-Bird-Ox-Horse-Ram-Tiger-Ser pent-Rat-Monkey-Hare-Boar-Dragon-Ram-Rat-Ox-Monkey -Bird-Rat-Ram-Bird(finishes the seals)**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**(two dragons made of water come out from the lake and collide into each other fighting to when the clash yet they both cancel each other out)

Zabuza:*thinking:damn him and is...*

Kakashi:Monkey act if he didn't have that blasted eye he would be dead

Zabuza:(eyes widen a bit)*thinking:impossible there is no way he can...*

Kakashi:read my mind this good?

Zabuza:grrrr stop screwing around you...

Kakashi&Zabuza:Monkey!

Zabuza:thats it!(starts making handsigns)

Kakashi:(is making handsigns faster then Zabuza and finishes)**Water Style:Giant Vortex Jutsu!**(a huge swirling of water starts charging towards Zabuza and hitting him into a tree)

Zabuza:Gragh!

Kakashi:(throws a couple kunai and hits Zabuza's arms and gets a kunai aiming at his throat)

Zabuza:c-can you see the future?

Kakashi:yes i can and your future is death!(goes to slash Zabuza's neck but suddenly jumps back)

(Four senbons fly out of no where and hit Zabuza in neck)

Zabuza:(eyes closed and falls down to the ground

Kakashi:who the hell?

?:(appears in front of Zaubza)I'm glad you were able to subdue Zabuza long enough for me to finish him for that i thank you(is wearing a Kirigakure hunter nin outfit with a white mask with two red wave like patterns on it)

Kakashi:no problem hunternin-san(puts the headband back covering my eye)  
Hunter-Nin:(gets read to pick up Zabuza)

Rylan:...!_*Naruto! That hunter-nin is a fake!Where the senbon have hit Zabuza it only put him in a state of fake death*_

Naruto:(eyes widen and blurs through handseals)Kakashi-sensei stand back!

Kakashi:!?(jumps back)

Naruto:**Wind Style:Vacuum Bullet Jutsu!**(breathes out a huge gust of wind at the hunter-nin)

Hunter-nin:(gasps and disappears in a water shunshin before the jutsu can hit)

Kakashi:Oi Naruto why did you attack that hunter-nin!?

Rylan:We'll explain on the way to Tazuna's house sensei but first(walks over to Kakashi and hands glow golden and goes through a couple handseals)**Hidden Ninja Art:Genesis Palm**(touches Kakashi's head and heart and he starts glow a bit of blue chakra)

Kakashi:(eye widens a bit)my chakra exhaustion its...gone how did you?

Rylan:again all question shall be answer soon but first Tazuna where is your house?

Tazuna:couple miles ahead

Rylan:okay

Naruto:Hey Anko-sensei mind helping me getting sleeping banshee and the emo to the house?

Anko:(glares at the out cold duo)...fine...by the Rylan you okay?

Rylan:?(looks at my wound on my chest which is not there anymore and my clothes have repaired themselves)I'm fine

Anko:...i don't how but still i want make sure you okay so when we get to Tauzna-san's home I'm going remove those clothes of yours and examine your wound

Everyone(minus Sakura and Sauske):(staring at Anko at disbelief and Kakashi and Tazuna making perverted giggles)

Rylan:uhhh Anko-chan as much i like how you care about my health and all...I think you should choose your words a bit better because the way you said that was more like you want play "Sexy Medic-Ninja" with me(sweatdrops)

Anko:(eyes widen and blushes extremely that can rival with Hinata)g-gomen...

Rylan:its okay

**_*Kyuubi:*yawn* okay you two what in the world did i miss?*_**

Naruto:*_long explanation we'll tell you on the way*_

{one hour and thirty minutes later at Tazuna's House}  
**_Kyuubi:*_****_so you mean to tell me that duck hair uchiha switch places with Rylan so he can take the hit then him?*_**

Naruto:_*yep*_

**_Kyuubi:_**_***that teme is going to die***_

Rylan:_*true but not yet though...we still need him*_

**Kyuubi:****_*for what!?*_**

Naruto:_*for some pranks!*_

**_Kyuubi:_****_*of course..MUWAHAHAHAHA!*_**

Rylan:_*oh boy*_...

Tazuna:well we are here...(knocks on the door)Tsunami I'm home!

Tsunami:(opens the door)Dad! Welcome back(hugs the elderly man)...Dad who are this other six people?

Tazuna:these are ninja that are going to protect me while I'm working on the bridge Tsunami

Naruto:hi my names Naruto Uzumaki

Rylan:yo,names Rylan,Rylan Prototype

Anko:the names Anko Maratshi

Kakashi:I'm Kakashi Hatake the two out cold genin Sauske Uchiha and Sakura Haurno(points to the two being dragged on the ground by wire)

Tsunami:what happen to them?

Rylan:they bonked there heads into each other and kicked themselves out

Tsunami:(sweatdrops)okay then...anyways please come in(smiles)

All:(walk inside)

Naruto:(puts Sauske and Sakura on the floor in the living room)

Rylan:...so anyways you had questions Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi:yes I do

Rylan:I'll be willing to answer but when this mission is over an when we get back to the hokage is that okay?

Kakashi:yes

Rylan:okay now then the reason Naruto attack the hunter-nin because she was a fake

Kakashi:and how you know this?

Naruto:the senbons hit Zabuza's neck that which only senbons are good at attacking the organs instead of the muscles of the human body...unless they are dip in poison

Kakashi:(nods)okay then

Anko:now then Rylan can I see your wound?

Rylan:Anko-sensei I told I'm fine just a scratch

Naruto:*sigh*

Sasuke:(wakes up and sits up)ow my damn head...

Naruto:great the emo is awake

Sasuke:!? how did we get here!?

Rylan:walking

Sasuke:Hn

Kakashi:anyways Zabuza should be healed up soon when a week passes so in till then we are going be training for that time

Naruto:okay

Rylan:makes sense

Sakura:(wakes up to)ow my head...

Kakashi:come on let's go outside to train

_{couple minutes later outside surrounded by trees}_

Kakashi:okay guys today we'll be learn how to climb trees

Sakura:but sensei! We already know how to climb trees

Rylan:and here I though you were the smart one

Sakura:shut it Rylan-Baka!

Rylan:*sigh* Kakashi-sensie shall me and my brother demonstrate how to do this for the beginners

Kakashi:go ahead

Rylan&Naruto:(starts walking up the tree with are chakra and reach reaches to the top)

Sasuke:and how will this help us!?

Rylan:for one it helps you boost your chakra control and also makes your chakra capacity get bigger so you can use more advance and powerful jutsus

Anko:the Gaki is correct so you two(points to Sasuke and Saukra)is to climb to the top where they are also mark your progress with these(throws tow kunai to the ground next to them)

Kakashi:better get a running start you two

Sasuke:(starts running up the tree and falls down after getting four inches off he ground)

Rylan:hey Kakashi-sensei can me and Naruto train by ourselves?

Kakshi:sure oh before you go here some Jutsu scrolls for you two(takes out two scrolls and tosses it to them)

Both:(catches it)thanks(vanishes no shunshin just pure speed)

Kakshi:*whistles* nice

Sasuke:(falls again)

Sakura:hey sensie look I made all way to the top!

Kakashi:that's because you have small reserves Sakura but keep going up and down on th tree now...

Anko:looks the "almighty" Uchiha is beaten by genin

Sasuke:DAMN IT!

Kakashi:by the way Sasuke we need a talk about the importance of not scarficing are comrades

Sasuke:Hn...

_{meanwhile with Naruto and Rylan}_

Rylan:(jumping to tree to tree and then stops and ears start to twitch and hears growling and someone saying help)Hey Naruto go on without me there's something I got to do

Naruto:okay(jumps off)

Rylan:(stops and turns around jumps off fast to sounds)

_{In different section of the forest}_

?:(is a fox with four tails and my fur and is ginger and is running)you just had to make the wolves angry at you baka

Wolves:(barking and chasing after ?)

?:(keeps going left and right)

Wolves:(starting to surround ? And growls)

?:...p-please I don't want die(shakes)

Wovles:(howl and pounce at ?)

?:(closes eyes)_*thinking:if there is someone out at least in hearing distance please*_...HELP!

Wovles:(about to bite ?)

Rylan:**Chakra Bullets**!(couple bangs can be heard and hits the wolves that pounce on ? And gets in front of the fox)

Wovles:(growl at Rylan)

Rylan:...oh yeah...(pupils turn green and smiles widely at them sending off huge blast KI at them)

Wovles:(eyes widen and shake)

Rylan:you feeling lucky?(aims my Angel at them and my second gun Devil which the same as Angel but instead white and grey its red and black with golden cursive lettering saying "Devil")

Wovles:(run off and drag the dead wolves he shot)

Rylan:hmp thought so(pupils return back to there red and blue color and puts away my guns then turns around and kneels to ?)hey you okay?(eye smiles)

?:(blushes a bit)*thinking:why am I blushing!? Sure he is cute even for a human but still... *h-hai I'm fine

Rylan:good to hear(looks at your tails)...demon fox?

?:(shakes a bit)y-yes_*thinking:crap he knows what I am! no I know I'm going to die!*_

Rylan:hehe cool!

?:what?

Rylan:I said,"cool" I don't see a lot of demon foxes other then summoning world Kyuubi has for demon foxes

?:WAIT YOU KNOW MY SISTER!?_**[thats right people Kyuubi has a sister!]**_

Rylan:uhhh yes...anyways what is your name

Moka:Moka Sakanaru and what about yours?

Rylan:Rylan Prototype...

Moka:nice name so anyways where is my sister!?

Rylan:its best if I take you there and explain

Moka:okay...

Rylan:(picks you up and puts you in my hoodie)

Moka:hey what you doing!?

Rylan:well you must be a bit tired from running from those wolves so I thought you can stay in my hoodie while i get to my bro

Moka:I'm not ti-*yawn* tired...(starts dosing off)actually I won't mind sleeping...(falls asleep)

Rylan:(sweatdrops and starts jumping to get too Naruto)

_{ten minutes later}_

Naruto:(has hundreds of shadow clones working on the Jutsus,chakra control training,kenjutsu practice,and sealing and reading while I'm fighting some small army of them)

Rylan:(appears)yo

Naruto:yo finally you made it so why did you go up and leave Niisan?

Rylan:(takes out Moka from my hoodie and hold her in my arms)

Moka:zzzzzzz

Naruto:ah make sense

Rylan:yeah anyways(puts Moka on the ground takes off my jacket which shows my black and white bandages around my arms and my black shirt with red demon skull and two swords in its head and then puts her on the jacket)...**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**(creates about the same number of clones as Naruto and they get to work on there training schedule as well) so Naruto shall we have little spar?

Naruto:sure don't go crazy like last time(sweatdrops)

Rylan:hehe no promises!(charges at him)

Naruto:oh boy...

_{four hours of later}_

Moka:...*yawn*(rubs my eyes)

_***BOOM!***_

Moka:(eyes widen and looks around)da hell was that!?

SC{Shadow Clone}Naruto:that was probably boss and Rylan finishing off there spar

Moka:who?

Naruto:GAH!(goes flying in the air and skids on the ground and then stops starts panting a bit)Kuso...I thought I had you that time...

Rylan:hehe your getting better Ototo but your not strong enough yet...(looks at the sky and sees the sun setting)hey Naruto let's call it a day

Naruto:sure...(gets up)Okay guys starts dispelling after every three minutes set of 30 clones each

SC Narutos:Hai!

Rylan:you guys do the same

SC Rylans:got it!

Rylan:(walks over and sees Moka)hey your awake

Moka:(looks at Rylan)yeah I had a good nap...so who is he?(points my tail at Naruto)

Naruto:hehe my names Naruto Uzumaki and yours?

Moka:Moka Sakanaru Nice to meet you

Naruto:wait your Kyuubi-chan's sister?

Moka:you know my sister to!? Where is she? I been worried about her after she vanished 50 years ago...I think or was it 45 years ago?...anyways! where is she!?

Rylan:..._*Kyuubi...*_

**_Kyuubi:_**_***zzzzzz***_

Rylan:..._*KYUUBI WAKE UP!*_

_**Kyuubi:**_**_*GAH! I'm awake I'm awake!...okay what happen?*_**

Naruto:_*we met your sister when need to connect her to our metal link but for that we need you to wake up*_

**_Kyuubi:_****_*Moka-imouto{little sister} is here!?*_**

Rylan:_*yes*_

**_Kyuubi:_****_*One second...and done*_**

Rylan:_*okay*_...Moka trying talking in your head

Moka:uhhhhh okay..._*hello?*_

**_Kyuubi:_*****Moka-imouto!***

Moka:*Kyuubi-Oneechan!{big sister} Where are you!?*

_**Kyuubi:**_**_*well you see...*_**

_{one huge explanation later}_

Moka:*_so you got sealed into this kid after his mother's seal weaken during childbirth and now they are trying get you out without killing him in the process*_

**_Kyuubi:_****_*yes*_**

Moka:*_okay then*_...so now what?

Rylan:well we are going back to are clients house so you want to join with us Moka-chan?

Moka:(blushes dark red at the chan)s-sure

Rylan:okay climb up on my shoulder

Moka:(climbs up and sits on Rylan's shoulder)

Naruto:(grabs the scrolls)ready?

Rylan:yep...hold on Moka(runs back fast to Tazuna's house)

Moka:whoa!

Naruto:(follows)

_{couples mintues later at Tazuna's house}_

Kakashi:...I wonder where those two are?

Anko:should we go check on them that explosion heard earlier kind of made me a bit worried...

Kakashi:Anko-san are you worried about Rylan That much?

Anko:...Kakashi I will burn that book of yours if you keep talking

Kakashi:...*thinking:why does it always come back to my book!?*...

Rylan:yo We're back

Naruto:yep!

Kakashi:welcome back

Sasuke:...Dope with the fox!

Rylan:...

Sasuke:Dope!

Rylan:(sits down and starts talking to Anko)so what I miss?

Anko:eh nothing important

Sasuke:Pesnant!

Rylan:okay then

Anko:where did you get the fox?

Rylan:I found her being attacked by some wolves so I saved her and now she has been following me ever since*Moka don't be talking while in your fox form*

Moka:*okay*...

Sasuke:...ggrrrrr RYLAN!

Rylan:geez teme you don't need to scream whatcha need?

Sasuke:teach me how defeat that water clone!

Rylan:no

Sakura:Rylan-Baka! Teach Sasuke-Kun!

Rylan:...

Sakura:grrrr

Kakashi:anyways Tazuna-San how long before dinner is ready?

Tazuna:idk maybe in a co-

Tsunami:dinners ready!

Tazuna:now...Inari Dinner is ready come down now

Inari:(walks down the stairs and looks at the Leaf Shinobi)hmp...Grandfather why did you bother getting them they'll all die by Gato

Tazuna:Inari!

Inari:(walks back up stairs and goes to my room and closes the door)

Naruto:it's okay Tazuna-san

Rylan:...this will be a long week

Moka:*indeed*

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD DONE!**

**Kyuubi:that took you almost forever**

**RylanThePrototype:it's called writers block and also RylanThePrototype:100 Naruto&Kyuubi:0 **

**Naruto:DAMN IT STOP WINNING!**

**RylanThePrototype:NEVER!**

**Kyuubi:*sigh***

**RylanThePrototype:okay readers I would like to know what pairings you want Rylan and Naruto to have in this story please tell me on the pairings by ether reviews or PM me with that said I will see you all later!**

**[NEXT TIME ON The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki and Rylan Prototype:Week Of Training Gone By! Here Comes Round 2!]**


End file.
